Recuerdos
by Caskeni
Summary: Situado en algún momento de la temporada 6, Kate recuerda distintos momentos de su pasado con Richard, en esta historia se ven distintas escenas todas ellas sobre Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fic asi que espero que os guste. Espero actualizar pronto! Si os gusta ya sabeis, Review :)**

Kate se despertó, él seguía durmiendo a su lado, uno de sus brazos la sujetaba por la cintura y ella sin ni siquiera darse cuenta sonrío. Era su día libre, no habían planeado nada especial por lo que sabia que probablemente no saldrían de la habitación y ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír aun más. Ella decidió no despertarlo, Rick había pasado unos días bastante duros, Alexis y el habían discutido y el se pasaba el día dándole vueltas al tema, así que con la intención de dejarlo dormir un rato mas Kate cerro los ojos y simplemente se sumergió en su propia cabeza y recorrió todos los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a levantarse con una sonrisa en la cama de Richard Castle, el que en su día fue su autor favorito, que con el tiempo se convirtió en el hombre creído e inmaduro que la seguía en su trabajo y que finalmente se coló en su corazón para pasar a ser la persona mas importante de su vida.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, ella era prácticamente de la edad de Alexis, tendría 21 años y había decidido ir a que le firmara su libro, el ahora no lo recordaba y ella sabia que algún día se lo contaría pero guardaba esta historia para una ocasión especial, de nuevo volvió a sonreír y se sintió un poco tonta pero cerro los ojos y se dejo sumergir de vuelta en sus recuerdos.

La siguiente imagen que floto por su cabeza fue la de los ojos de Richard, recordó el día en que por primera vez se quedo colgada en ellos, solo habían pasado unas semanas desde que el escritor había llegado a la comisaría y el estaba sentado en la silla que había al lado de su mesa mientras ella hacia papeleo, aquel día estaba tranquilo, intento recordar el caso en el que trabajaban pero no estaba muy segura, se sorprendió ya que podía recordar con detalle lo que Rick llevaba puesto, recordaba su expresión y lo que le había dicho pero era incapaz de citar cualquier otra información sobre ese día, solo lo recordaba a el. Estaba distraído, pero no la molestaba como de costumbre solo esperaba allí pacientemente cosa que Kate había visto muy pocas veces en los años que había pasado al lado de Rick, el fijo su mirada en un punto, no miraba nada en concreto y ese fue el momento que Kate había aprovechado para mirar a sus ojos, ver su color, sus matices, lo miro durante minutos enteros y el no se movió, probablemente le habría dicho alguna broma de las suyas si la hubiera pillado observándolo de esa manera pero el no se giro y ella finalmente aparto su vista, por aquel entonces no lo quería, es decir, si lo hacia no lo sabia, desde el minuto 1 surgió una conexión entre ellos pero por alguna razón ella guardo ese momento en su memoria para siempre, esos ojos, de nuevo Kate volvió a sonreír.

Viajo por todos aquellos escenario de su vida junto a el, todos aquellos casos y aquellos momentos de peligro, todas aquellas miradas y sus recuerdos la llevaron al tiroteo, a el diciéndole que la quería, se paro intentando descifrar en su cabeza la pequeña conversación que habían tenido en el hospital cuando ella se despertó y se sintió inmensamente culpable, nunca había analizado esa conversación detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que había echo algo mucho mas horrible de lo que ella pensaba, si bien era cierto que por aquel entonces ella no estaba preparada para admitir sus sentimientos y su cabeza estaba echa un lío no tenia derecho a hacer lo que hizo, por primera vez se puso en su situación y se sintió egoísta. Si, le habían disparado a ella y no a el pero ella sabia que el la quería y aun así lo aparto, no solo eso, sino que aun encima prometió llamarlo y no lo hizo, trato de imaginar como se tuvo que sentir Richard, esperando aquella llamada y no le fue muy difícil ya que hacia menos de dos meses ella misma estaba a los pies de una cama de hospital en Washington cogiendo la mano de Rick cuando había estado a punto de perderlo. Una lagrima resbalo su mejilla y trato de imaginar lo que ella habría sentido si el en lugar de dedicarle la sonrisa mas grande del mundo le hubiera pedido que se marchara y le habría prometido una llamada que nunca llegaría. Le había quitado eso, no le había permitido que la cogiera de la mano, si no estaba lista para estar con el al menos debió permitir que el la llamara porque ella si sabia que el la quería. Abrió los ojos y entendió un poco mejor porque Alexis la rechazo cuando ella y su padre comenzaron a salir, nunca la juzgo por esto pero ahora la comprendió un poco mejor.

Poco a poco con lagrimas silenciosas abrió los ojos, se giro un poco y paso una mano por la mejilla de Rick, muy despacio apenas rozándolo y le dio un beso, apenas sus labios se tocaron el aun sumido en sus sueños la apretó contra su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente el abrió los ojos, vio que estaba llorando y definitivamente no se lo esperaba, su cuerpo se tenso y la rodeo aun mas fuerte con sus brazos de manera instintiva tratando de protegerla de aquello que le había echo daño, él la miro profundamente y no necesito preguntar nada con eso lo dijo todo, entonces ella susurro "lo siento", ahora si que no la entendía por lo que no aparto la mirada incitándola a que siguiera hablando y ella apretándose aun mas si era posible contra el y le dijo "debí dejar que cogieras mi mano", coloco una mano sobre su cicatriz y el lo entendió, le dio un beso en la frente y se separo apenas unos milímetros y le dijo "Te quiero Kate".


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es cortito, lo siento :) **

Rick se despertó con Kate en sus brazos y trato de recordar si aquella pequeña conversación con Kate sollozando había sido un sueño o no, miro la cara de la mujer que tenia en sus manos y vio que sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados por lo que llego a la conclusión de que había sido real. Miro el reloj en la mesita de noche y viendo que pasaban de las 11 decidió despertarla, comenzó besando sus ojos y siguió recorriendo la cara Kate con sus labios hasta que esta comenzó a revolverse entre sus brazos y finalmente abrió los ojos.

Rick no iba a dejar que aquello pasara sin mas y ella lo sabia pero debía intentarlo, por lo que le dedico una amplia sonrisa y dijo "buenos días".

El le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza y ella entendió que iban a tener que hablar de la escena que había ocurrido pocas horas antes, por lo que ella se incorporo un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-"Lo siento Rick, por lo de antes"-Se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-"No hay nada de lo que disculparse Kate pero me gustaría saber que paso".- Mientras decía esto Rick la acomodo entre sus brazos para que se sintiera segura.

-"No paso nada, estaba pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido antes de estar juntos, estaba deambulando entre mis recuerdos y cuando comencé a pensar en el tiroteo y en como me dijiste que me querías.."-Kate dejo escapar un suspiro de entre sus dientes.

-"¿si Kate?".-Dijo Rick impaciente por que continuara.

-"Me puse en tu lugar, imagine como me hubiera sentido yo si tu me hubieras echado de tu habitación cuando estábamos en D.C y simplemente no pude soportarlo, no me porte bien contigo no dejando que estuvieras cerca de mi y lo siento Richard."

-"Te quiero".

A Kate se le escapo una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.-"¿Esa es tu contestación otra vez?, ¿Nada mas que decirme Richard Castle?"

-"Nop, nada mas".- Dijo el dándole un beso en la nariz.

Ella comprendió que el apreciaba lo que le decía y que por supuesto la perdonaba, se quedaron un buen rato allí tirados en la cama sin decir nada, dándose besos aquí y allá simplemente estando juntos.

-"Quiero ir a hablar con Alexis".

-"¿QUE?, ni hablar Kate ella últimamente no me quiere ver ni en pintura, no es un buen momento".

-"Lo se, por eso quiero ir sola, se que os arreglareis y yo necesito hablarle de otro tema así que iré a verla".

-"Creo que voy a saltarme la parte en la que discutimos ya que los dos sabemos que ganaras e iras".-Dijo el resignado aunque tratando de evitar reírse.

-"Haces bien porque tienes razón , iré".


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por las Reviews :) Un saludo y espero que os guste!**

Kate necesitaba hablar con Alexis, había querido hacerlo desde hacia ya mucho tiempo pero nunca había reunido las fuerzas para hacerlo, le daba miedo, podía afrontar muchas cosas pero no el rechazo de Alexis Castle, prefería vivir en aquella incomoda pero conocida tensión entre ellas que explotar la burbuja en la que vivian y hacer algo que no podría arreglar, pero había llegado la hora.

Con las indicaciones que Castle le dio a regañadientes Kate se dirijio a la puerta de Alexis y llamo, al instante se arrepintió, pensó que debí haber llamado primero y cerro los ojos, como era posible que se sintiera tan insegura, respiro hondo y cuando los volvió a abrir vio como la puerta se abría ante sus ojos y aparecía la figura de Alexis, inconfundible por su precioso pelo.

-"Kate".- Dijo Alexis, como en tono de pregunta, sin duda no se esperaba verla alli.

-"Alexis, siento no haber llamado, debería haberlo echo, ¿Estas ocupada?".

Alexis pudo intuir que no habia pasado nada malo, Kate parecía nerviosa y eso era algo que no le ocurría a Kate a diferencia del resto del mundo, nunca se ponia nerviosa con cosas importantes pero en cambio comenzaba a temblar en todo lo referente a Alexis y esta se había dado cuenta.

-"¡No! De echo Kate estoy un poco aburrida, Pi no esta y estaba simplemente pasando el rato, venga pasa. ¿No te habrá enviado mi padre?".

A Kate se le escapo una carcajada "No no, de echo el no quería que viniera aquí pero necesito hablar contigo".

Alexis le hizo a Kate un gesto para que se sentara en la mesa del comedor y sin decir nada desapareció en la cocina y encendió la cafetera, sabia que todo seria mas fácil para Kate si tenia una taza de cafe entre sus manos, cuando Alexis se sentó enfrente a ella y le tendió la taza Kate esbozo la mas amplia de sus sonrisas porque aquel pequeño gesto realmente significaba mucho para ella.

-"Venga Kate di lo que quieras, te escucho".-Dijo Alexis con una media sonrisa, intentando quitar tensión del ambiente.

-"Vale, mira yo... no se ni por donde empezar, llevo tiempo queriendo hablar contigo pero sinceramente no me he atrevido".

-"¿Atrevido? Kate yo...".

-"No Alexis espera por favor, hay mucho que quiero decirte".

Alexis asintió y espero a que la detective retomara la conversación.

-"Tu y yo solíamos tener una relación estupenda, al principio de todo, cuando tu padre comenzó a trabajar conmigo".-Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de la detective ante el recuerdo.-"Pero con el tiempo..., comprendo lo que paso Alexis, le hice daño a tu padre y lo puse en peligro y tu por supuesto tu reaccionaste, comprendo que cambiaras conmigo y siento no haber tenido el valor de haber hablado contigo antes".

Un silencio incomodo recorrió la habitación y Kate con los ojos fijos ahora en sus manos sobre la taza de cafe continuo hablando.

-"Tengo que pedirte perdón por tantas cosas, primero siento que tu padre se pusiera en peligro por mi culpa, siento también haberle echo daño cuando lo aleje de mi aun sabiendo que me quería pero por aquel entonces no estaba preparada, siento no haberte explicado todo lo que pasaba en cada momento cuando claramente merecías una explicación pero Alexis, pase lo que pase, necesito que sepas que te quiero muchísimo".- Incluso Kate se sorprendió ante esta confesión que se había escapado de sus labios.

-"¿Es mi turno?.-Pregunto Alexis alzando una ceja con una expresión tan parecida a la de su padre que hizo que Kate se revolviera un poco en la silla, después asintió.

-"Kate, yo también lo siento, en los últimos tiempos e sido un poco dura contigo y con mi padre y en el fondo se que es porque me cuesta alejarme de el, en cuanto a todo lo que has dicho de verdad agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí a decirme todo esto".-Alexis extendió un brazo y agarro la mano de Kate con una sonrisa en su cara.-"Pero todo lo que me acabas de decir ya lo sabia, se que nunca quisiste hacer daño a mi padre y también se que si se puso en peligro trabajando contigo es porque el quiso pero durante un tiempo no fue facil para mi aceptar todo esto y supongo que te eche la culpa, después comenzasteis a salir justo cuando me marche a la universidad y siento no haberos apoyado mas pero era difícil para mi marcharme. En cuanto a lo de que me quieres Kate, lo se y siempre lo he sabido, aunque últimamente las cosas no iban como antes y no hacíamos cosas juntas para volver loco a mi padre, siempre he sabido que estabas ahí si lo necesitaba".

Kate le apretó la mano y sonrió y entonces la joven pelirroja continuo hablando.

-"Es mas Kate has sido casi como una madre, siempre supe que cada vez que pasaba algo con mi padre tu le darías el consejo adecuado, un día os escuche hablando en la cocina y tu te ponías de mi parte y mi padre te replicaba acusándote de que siempre lo hacías, así que supongo que debo darte las gracias porque se que sin ti mi padre se habría vuelto loco".

Ambas rieron cogidas de la mano.

-"Yo también te quiero Kate".-Dijo Alexis en voz baja.

Ambas se levantaron y se abrazaron.

Kate se comenzó a despedir y a andar hacia la puerta y prometió a Alexis pasar mas tiempo juntas, elogio su apartamento y cuando ya estaba a la altura de la puerta Alexis puso una mano en su hombro.

-"Yo... esto...¿como esta mi padre?".

Kate la miro con tanta ternura, en ese momento estuvo segura de que en cuanto pusiera un pie en el loft el le haría la misma pregunta.

-"Bien Alexis pero se pasa el día dándole vueltas a vuestra situación, creo que de verdad siente como se porto, el otro día lo pille en su despacho leyendo un libro sobre abejas y aunque no le pregunte que hacia creo que tiene con ver con Pi, ¿me equivoco?".

-"No, no te equivocas".-Dijo Alexis intentando contener la sonrisa.

-"Deberías llamarlo, las dos sabemos que es el fondo solo trata de protegerte y por mucho que la cague Alexis, nunca lo hace con mala intención".

-"Lo se, el lunes lo llamare, dejemos que sufra un poquito mas".

Ambas rieron y se despidieron, de camino a su coche Kate se sintió increíblemente bien, solo quería llegar a casa para estar con él.


	4. Chapter 4

La detective se dirigió a la puerta del loft y saco sus llaves del bolsillo, cuando entró pudo ver a Richard sentado en el sofá con unos auriculares en sus orejas y los ojos cerrados, no parecía relajado, sus ojos estaban apretados y ella misma podía oír la música que estaba escuchando de lo alta que estaba, no reconoció la canción pero podía asegurar que no era una melodía relajante, mas bien parecía rock. Se acerco a donde él estaba y lo observo, Rick no era un hombre paciente, no le gustaba no saber lo que estaba pasando, claramente no estaba dormido y Kate se coloco de pie frente a el y coloco sus manos en sus mejillas, sabia que se iba a asustar así que estaba preparada para su reacción.

Efectivamente el se sacudió bajo sus manos y abrió los ojos al instante pero cuando la vio, aun con la música retumbando en su cabeza se relajo bajo el contacto de sus manos y suspiró.

Ella retiro los cascos y el ipod de sus manos y a la vez que desconectaba la música se acomodo en su regazo, el la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en el pelo cuando estuvo a la altura de sus labios.

-"¿Cómo ha ido?".

Kate abrió la boca para contestar pero él la interrumpió de nuevo.

-"¿Esta Alexis bien, parecía que estaba todo en orden?".

Ahí estaba, tenia razón cuando supuso que le preguntaría por Alexis.

-"Todo parecía bien Rick, tuvimos una muy buena conversación y no siguas dándole vueltas estoy segura de que te llamara, ella también pregunto por ti".

Richard no pregunto nada mas, con eso le bastaba, su niña estaba bien y Kate parecía contenta por lo que supuso que por fin habían hablado y seguro que la conversación había ido bien.

Sin duda había sido una mañana rara, ya era hora de comer y Kate se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, no le apetecía cocinar y supuso que Rick tampoco estaba por la labor así que busco con la mirada el teléfono y le pregunto a Rick si quería pedir algo para que se lo trajeran a casa. Pero de repente llamaron a la puerta, Kate se acercó a abrir y de todas las personas del mundo no esperaba ver a Alexis al otro lado de la puerta, parecía aturdida y respiraba fuerte como si hubiese venido corriendo.

-"Dios mio Alexis, ¿Qué pasa?".- Pregunto Kate preocupada, Richard se levanto en cuanto escucho el nombre de su hija y corrió hacia la puerta.

-"Te... te dejaste el móvil en mi casa".-Paro para respirar, ya no cabia duda de que habia llegado corriendo.

-"Llamaron del hospital, tu padre tuvo un accidente, trate de llamarte papa pero no me contestabas por lo que cogí un taxi y vine lo antes posible".

La detective ya no escuchaba a Alexis, estaba intentando procesar lo que oía. Sintió las manos de Rick rodearla y supuso que se había olvidado de mantenerse de pie y había comenzado a caerse.

-"Kate, escucha necesito que dejes de alucinar y te pongas de pie, vamos al hospital, estoy aquí y no pienso separarme de ti, solo necesito que te mantengas en pie".

Ella no respondió pero se agarro a su cuello y lo abrazo tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos podía respirar, se separo y sin soltarlo comenzaron a salir por la puerta.

Alexis le dijo a su padre lo que le habían dicho por teléfono y Kate siguió sin articular palabra.

Castle no sabia si pedir un taxi o conducir el mismo, decidió que seria mas rápido si iban en taxi, además así no tendría que soltar a Kate, cuando llegaron a la calle una señora bajaba de un taxi delante de ellos y aprovecharon y los tres entraron en el vehiculo. Kate iba en el medio de los otros dos y seguía intentando digerir las palabras de Alexis, _tu padre ha tenido un accidente, _de repente Katherine Beckett, detective en la NYPD se sintió muy pequeña, cerró los ojos y se apoyo en el hombro de Castle y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahí va otro, gracias por los comentarios :)**

Entraron en el hospital por la puerta de urgencias y se acercaron al mostrador, Rick comenzó a hablar con la enfermera, antes de salir de casa le había dado tiempo de coger la cartera de Kate así que la saco de su bolsillo y le paso a la enfermera su documentación para que esta metiera sus datos en el ordenador, mientras Rick continuaba hablando con la enfermera Kate recorrió con la mirada la sala, estirándose para ver las caras de los pacientes en las camas y no fue capaz de ver a su padre en ninguna, Alexis se coloco a su lado y la abrazo, cuando la detective se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, correspondió su abrazo y enterró su cabeza en su pelo, las lagrimas volvieron a ganarle el pulso y se escaparon de sus ojos.

-"Vale Kate, esta en cuidados intensivos, viene su medico hacia aquí para hablar contigo y decirte como esta".-Dijo Rick acercándose hacia las dos.

-"Con nosotros, para hablar con nosotros".-Le corrigió Kate.

-"¿Os vais a quedar conmigo?".-Preguntó con una mirada de terror en sus ojos.

-"Kate dios mio, por supuesto, no iremos a ninguna parte".-A Rick le rompió el corazón que a ella se le pasara por la cabeza la idea de que la iban a dejar sola.

El medico se acerco a ellos mientras preguntaba si eran la familia de Jim Beckett. Los tres asintieron a lo unísono.

-"Primero, relájense el señor Beckett esta fuera de peligro".-Rick y Alexis dejaron escapar un suspiro pero Kate continuo sin moverse esperando a que el doctor continuara.

-"Iba en un taxi y otro coche los invistió lateralmente, llego aquí con varias costillas rotas y también con el brazo y la rodilla destrozados pero no se preocupen el equipo de trauma y ortopedia están ahora mismo en el quirófano, están a punto de empezar y pretenden reparar todas sus lesiones a la vez, la recuperación será dura pero así no tendrá que someterse a mas intervenciones si todo va bien".

-"¿Puedo verlo antes de ir a quirófano?".-Pregunto Kate.

-"Si que puede pero solo un minuto, venga conmigo".

-"¿Pueden venir conmigo?.-Pregunto de nuevo señalando a Alexis y a Castle.

-"Pueden acompañarla hasta la puerta si le parece bien pero es mejor que entre solo una persona para que podamos llevarlo al quirófano cuanto antes".

-"Gracias".-Dijo Kate en un susurro, se aferro a Rick de nuevo y siguieron al doctor por los pasillos de urgencias.

Cuando entró a la habitación vio a su padre conectado a un montón de maquinas, el medico le había advertido que no se asustara que la mayoría de ellas eran necearías para la operación pero aun así ella se quedo sin respiración cuando lo vio, sabia que debía ser rápida así que se acerco a la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y acercándose a su oído dijo.

-"Mas te vale que salgas de esta, mama te matara como me dejes aquí sola".-Le acaricio la cara y se acerco de nuevo.-"Te quiero papa".

Salio de la habitación y se abrazo tanto a Richard como a Alexis, los agarro a la vez y se quedo en aquella posición un buen rato, ellos no se movieron, una vez estuvo lista dejo que Rick la guiara a la sala de espera, iba a ser una operación larga.

Estuvieron allí horas y horas esperando, Kate intento que al menos Alexis se fuera a descansar pero ella le contrarresto diciendo que ella debería comer algo, así que las dos llegaron a un acuerdo por la que ninguna insistiría a la otra para que hiciera cosas como descansar, comer y dormir, intentaron meter a Richard en el trato pero este se negó alegando que alguien debía mantenerlas vivas, y todos se rieron pero tenia razón.

Cuando finalizo la operación llevaron a Jim a una habitación individual con un sofá, Kate no dijo nada pero estaba segura de que Richard había pagado mas para que esto fuera así.

Cuando llego Martha que había decidido esperar en casa hasta que saliera de quirófano consiguieron convencer a Alexis para que fuera a cambiarse y a descansar un rato, Kate no dijo palabra, respetando su acuerdo pero mientras su padre y su abuela la convencían podía ver la sonrisa de Kate. Finalmente accedió y se marcho a regañadientes, Kate hablo con Ryan, Esposito y también llamo a Gates que le dijo que se tomara el tiempo que necesitara, a los chicos les había dicho que esperaran a que Jim despertara para hacerle alguna visita pero llamo a Lanie y le pidió si podía acercarse, los médicos le explicaban lo que ocurría con su padre pero ella confiaba mas en su amiga.

Finalmente Jim se despertó y Kate sintió como por fin podía respirar de nuevo, Kate y Richard acordaron que Jim se quedaría con ellos hasta que estuviera perfectamente recuperado, pero no sabían si era mejor el loft o el apartamento de Kate, finalmente tras repasar los pros y contras de cada vivienda decidieron que el loft era la mejor idea, Jim intento disuadirlos pero ni se molestaron en discutir con el, ignoraron sus quejas y hasta que este dejo de quejarse.

Tres días después le dieron el alta y se llevaron al padre de Kate al loft, Jim se quedaría en su dormitorio ya que era el que tenia la cama más grande y era el único en la planta baja, Kate y Richard dormirían en la habitación de Alexis. Poco a poco fueron creando una rutina que a ellos les funcionaba bastante bien, Kate tuvo que volver al trabajo y no tenia ni idea de cómo habría podido hacer esto sin Rick, este era el que se encaraba de ayudar a vestir a Jim y de ayudarlo a entrar en la bañera y todo ese tipo de cosas que habrían sido muy incomodas para Kate.

Cada mañana ambos se levantaban y duchaban igual que hacían antes solo que lo hacían en la habitación de Alexis considerablemente mas pequeña, por lo que iban tropezando mientras se vestían pero aprovechaban estos momentos para robarse besos entre risas y pequeños empujones, parecían adolescentes pero no les importaba, después Kate bajaba a ayudar a su padre a colocarse en su silla de ruedas mientras Rick hacia el desayuno y después Kate se marchaba, Rick ayudaba a Jim con sus ejercicios y se reunía con Kate en la comisaría mas tarde, a veces Alexis se escapaba en sus horas libres y le hacia compañía a Jim, a él no le molestaba estar solo pero agradecía el gesto de la joven, igual que agradecía cuando Martha iba a comer con el y le contaba unas cuantas historias locas, Jim se fue recuperando poco a poco, gano movilidad, después le retiraron el cabestrillo y le dijeron que sus costillas estaban recuperadas, solo le faltaba la rodilla y su lesión no era muy distinta de la que había sufrido Rick en la nieve. Él intentó que Kate lo dejara marchar pero ella le dijo que hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado no iría a ninguna parte. Y el día que tenían cita para por fin quitarle la escayola Kate pidió la mañana libre para ir con el. Jim debía continuar con rehabilitación, usar muletas los primeros días y luego un bastón pero al salir del medico insistió en dar un pequeño paseo con Kate por Central Park con sus muletas, no anduvieron mucho ya que en cuanto Kate vio un banco insistió en sentarse.

-"Me alegro de haber pasado estos 2 meses con vosotros".-Comenzó hablando Jim.

-"Y yo papa, sabes que estoy aquí cuando me necesites".

-"No me refería a eso Katie, es decir, nunca os podré agradecer todo lo que habéis echo pero a lo que me refería es que me alegro de haber visto tu vida, como eres con tu familia".-Jim tenia una enorme sonrisa.

-"Tu eres mi familia papa".-Dijo Kate, sonaba como si tuviera 10 años.

-"Lo se preciosa, lo que quiero decir es que ahora ellos también lo son, y pareces tan feliz, no puedo esperar a que tu y Richard tengáis un hijo"-

-"¡PAPA!".

-"¿Qué? Acaso vas a decirme que no tienes intención de tener un hijo con él, por como os miráis no me extrañaría si tenéis 5".-Dijo Jim riéndose por la expresión de su hija.

-"No hemos hablado mucho del tema, y no hables de miradas, he visto como miras a Alexis, apuesto a que la idea esa del niño viene de lo loco que estas por ella, se te cae la baba papa".

-"Y no lo niego, esa jovencita me ha robado el corazón".

Ninguno de los dos podría borrar esa expresión de felicidad que recorría su cara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Por si no había quedado claro antes, soy de esas personas a las que le encanta Alexis, reconozco que con el tiempo se han cargado el personaje pero definitivamente me encantaría que hubiera en la serie mas escenas de Kate-Alexis, se que a mucha gente no le gusta este personaje pero a mi me encanta J espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Después de todo el asunto de Washington a Kate no le gustaba estar lejos de Rick durante varios días y de echo desde que había vuelto a Nueva York no habían pasado mas de un día separados, no es que de repente se hubiera vuelto una novia dependiente, simplemente se sentía rara, sentía que su vida sin el no era lo normal. A Castle le pasaba algo parecido, cuando Kate se había ido él nunca se lo dijo pero para el fue especialmente difícil porque es cierto que él es escritor y no policía pero cuando Kate se fue, se llevo con ella la forma de vida de Rick. Podía escribir pero, no tenia nada que escribir, no le salían las palabras, y mientras Kate estuvo fuera se despertaba por la mañana y no tenia nada que hacer, Alexis ya no vivía allí, su madre no pasaba mucho por casa y que le quedaba a él, ya ni se acordaba de lo que hacia antes de conocerla.

Por todo esto cuando Castle le dijo a Kate que tenia que irse durante unas semanas para hacer un tour y firmar libros a lo largo de todo el país ella se quedo muda, como congelada enfrente de él. Podían sobrevivir unas semanas separados pero la cosa es que ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo.

Las dos semanas pasaron lentamente y por fin Castle volvió a casa dos días antes de lo previsto pero no le dijo nada a nadie para sorprender a Kate, llego a la puerta del loft, y se paró un momento, había dado por echo que ella estaría allí, aun conservaba su apartamento pero raramente iban allí, solo cuando querían intimidad y la mayoría de sus cosas estaban en el loft. El escritor se hizo una apuesta a si mismo, realmente creía que estaría en el loft. Entro sin hacer mucho ruido y vio en el suelo el maletín que Kate llevaba a veces al trabajo cuando necesitaba mover expedientes y su abrigo estaba tirado en el suelo a su lado, Rick se alegro de que estuviera en casa pero sin duda era algo inusual que Kate dejara sus cosas tiradas, alzo la vista y lo supo, Alexis había tenido problemas con Pi, con una simple ojeada a la habitación lo supo, vio en la encimera botes de helado y envases de comida china vacíos, la tele estaba en azul con la marca del dvd rebotando de esquina en esquina, había mantas en el sofá y había un paquete de pañuelos terminado en el suelo. La escena era muy familiar para Castle, era imposible que otra persona a parte de Alexis hubiera estado allí, tenia una hija madura, confiada, inteligente, graciosa, increíblemente guapa y todo lo que quieras echarle pero sin duda con los problemas de chicos siempre había sido un cliché, se ponía su chándal/pijama/sudadera de Rick y se tiraba en el sofá a ver pelis, alternaba entre pelis de terror que la despejaban y pelis románticas que la hacían llorar, devoraba helado y todo tipo de comida poco sana y después dormía con su padre, no es que fuera algo muy habitual pero él siempre había estado allí cuando había ocurrido para abrazarla y decirle que todo iría bien. Nunca había pasado desde que vivía fuera y una vez Rick se quedo pensando en si Alexis acudiría ahora que era una "adulta". El siguiente pensamiento que recorrió la cabeza de Richard fue Kate, el no había estado allí para su hija pero todo apuntaba a que la detective se había echo cargo.

UNAS HORAS ANTES

Beckett entro en el loft y vio a Alexis en el sofá, acurrucada con las manos rodeando sus rodillas, por instinto tiro su maletín y chaqueta al suelo y se acerco a la joven que claramente estaba llorando.

-"Alexis, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?".-La detective había comenzado a alzar la voz a medida que aumentaba su preocupación.

-"Si yo solo… discutí con Pi y necesitaba venir a casa, lo siento Kate no debería molestarte, cuando subía en el ascensor recordé que mi padre no vuelve hasta dentro de dos días y que la abuela ya no pasa mucho por aquí desde que tiene ese nuevo novio, yo solo… debería irme".

-"De eso nada, no te voy a pedir que me cuentes lo que ha pasado si no quieres pero como sabrás tu padre es una persona que no para de hablar y creo recordar que hay un pequeño ritual en la familia Castle cuando se trata de problemas de chicos".-Dijo Kate sonriendo.-"Yo pediré la cena, también coger el helado, tu busca entre los dvds de tu padre a ver que quieres ver".

-"Gracias Kate".-Dijo Alexis esbozando una media sonrisa.

Vieron una película, Kate había colocado sus brazos sobre los hombros de Alexis y amabas estaban como acostadas en el sofá, lo había hecho de una forma tan natural, que hizo a la joven pelirroja sentirse como en brazos de su padre. Cuando termino la película Kate se dirigió a cambiar el dvd pero mientras se levantaba del sofa Alexis agarro su muñeca tirando de ella para que volviera a sentarse.

-"Si te parece bien, podríamos hablar de lo que ha pasado".-Alexis se había calmado y sus ojos seguían rojos.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a recostar en el sofá, esta vez fue Alexis la que se acomodo en sus brazos y comenzó a hablar, resulta que Pi y ella habían tenido una pelea bastante grande, Pi reclamaba a Alexis que dedicaba mucho tiempo a la universidad. Kate en realidad comprendía la discusión, podría decir que incluso era de esperar, no dudaba que a Alexis realmente le gustara ese chico pero eran de mundos tan distintos, una cosa es el verano pero de vuelta a la realidad Alexis se volvió a hacer cargo de sus responsabilidades, era algo innato en ella tratar de hacer las cosas bien y se tomaba sus estudios muy enserio, además no era la mítica chica que se echa novio y olvida sus amistades por lo que trataba de dedicar también algún tiempo a sus amigas y Pi se sentía apartado, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y ahora apenas se veían. Kate y Alexis pasaron horas hablando y Beckett trato de darle los mejores consejos que pudo basados siempre en su experiencia, llego un momento en el que pudo ver en los ojos de Alexis lo cansada que estaba, hizo que se levantara y rodeo su cuerpo por la cintura y la acompaño arriba, siguieron hablando un poco mas y en algún momento Kate se metió en la cama con Alexis, acariciando su pelo mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que esta le decía, finalmente las dos cayeron rendidas y se quedaron dormidas en una posición parecida a la de antes en el sofá con Kate abrazando a Alexis.

Fue después de que las dos se hubieran quedado dormidas cuando Rick entró al loft y se encontró con aquella escena, dudo entre ir a ver primero a Alexis que seguro que se había quedado a dormir o ir a ver a Kate que probablemente estaría también durmiendo en su habitación, decidió ir a ver a Kate primero así esta podría contarle lo que había pasado y cuando entró en su dormitorio y se lo encontró vacío Rick articuló una mueca de confusión. Subió a la habitación de Alexis y allí estaban, las mujeres mas importantes de su vida, abrazadas en aquella habitación que había sido testigo de la infancia de Alexis y que todavía guardaba cierto aire infantil. Sin duda aquella era una de las imágenes mas bonitas que Richard Castle había presenciado, se fijo en los ojos de su hija, visiblemente hinchados de llorar y con la punta de la nariz roja, luego se fijo en Kate y se prometió a si mismo que nunca la había visto tan guapa como esa noche, aunque esta promesa no valía mucho porque era algo que se prometía una y otra vez cada vez que la veía. Ambas estaban iluminadas por la pequeña lámpara que había en la mesilla de noche, Rick después de observarlas un buen rato saco el móvil de su bolsillo, se aseguro dos veces de que el sonido estuviera desconectado junto con el flash y les saco una foto, tenia miedo de olvidar lo increíblemente preciosas que estaban esa noche.

Finalmente se acercó a Kate y le beso la frente, esta se comenzó a despertar y cuando reconoció a Rick dio un respingo ante la sorpresa de verlo, el le hizo una seña apuntando a Alexis para que no la despertara, se volvió a inclinar y beso a la detective. La cama de Alexis era grande y las dos estaban colocadas sobre un lado por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces Castle se sacó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se metió en la cama de manera que Alexis quedó en el medio, dio otro beso a Kate y besó la frente de su hija que se movió ante el contacto pero no se despertó.

-"Te he echado de menos".-Susurro Kate.-"Y ella también".

-"Te quiero, ¿lo sabias?.- Contestó Rick.

-"Always".-Susurro Kate cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahí va otro, este es cortito. Es una bonita escena que recorria mi cabeza, espero que os guste :).**

Los habían llamado de la comisaría ya que habían encontrado un cadáver, todo había ido como siempre y Beckett y Castle se metieron en el coche para volver a la 12 y comenzar la investigación, ambos se habían recorrido Nueva York de cabo a rabo y cuando Kate comenzó a conducir hacia su destino Castle abrió mucho los ojos y le grito.

-"¡KATE! Rápido gira a la derecha".

-"¿Qué? ¿Castle que…?".

-Aquí en esta calle ¡Gira!".

Kate lo hizo sin pensarlo y se dio cuenta de donde estaban, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Rick se unió a ella. No se habían dado cuenta pero estaban en la misma calle en la que se habían besado por primera vez cuando intentaban salvar a Ryan y Esposito.

Aun riéndose Rick se bajo del coche y le obligo a ella a hacer lo mismo. Eran las 10 de la mañana y no había nadie cerca, sin duda era una zona en la que no te quieres encontrar de noche pero de día no intimidaba tanto. Rick cogió la mano de Kate y tiro de ella, se coloco donde se habían besado la primera vez, miro a su alrededor y ajusto mas su posición, cuando estuvo satisfecho la miro fijamente.

-"Varias cosas quiero que reconozcas sobre aquel beso, la primera es que fue un buen beso, la segunda es que no hay duda de que me correspondiste sin pensarlo y ...".

Kate lo interrumpió con una carcajada echando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

-"Si fue un buen beso, y si te correspondí fue porque estábamos actuando Castle, tratábamos de engañar a aquel hombre".

-"A eso me refería, lo que quiero decir es que me correspondiste y me besaste y no fue solo por que estuviésemos actuando".

Ninguno de los dos podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-"¿Ah si? Y se puede saber por que te bese entonces".

-"Para ser detective, no me sigues ¿eh?. El _porque_ nos besamos Kate esta claro, pero, el _como_ nos besamos…".-Rick arqueo las cejas.

Kate se acerco a el los centímetros que los separaban y lo abrazo, sin dejar de reir, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho continuo hablando.

-"Fue el mejor primer beso que he tenido, ahí lo tienes Castle lo reconozco. Aunque me hubiera gustado poder disfrutarlo mas, ya sabes sin tener que estar pendiente del aquel tipo".

-"Bueno detective eso tiene fácil solución".-

Agarró a Kate por la nuca como había hecho años antes en aquel mismo lugar y la beso, a los pocos segundos se apartó para ver su expresión exactamente como había hecho en su día, hacia años ella lo había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida, esta vez lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella sabia que le tocaba el siguiente movimiento, reproduciendo aquel primer beso fue ella ahora la que lo beso a él y a diferencia de su primer beso esta vez Beckett cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Se besaron durante un buen rato, hasta que los dos necesitaron separarse para respirar, el apoyo su frente en la de ella.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo Castle?".

-"Por supuesto".-Dijo el agachándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para después volver a la posición anterior.

-"Cuando dijiste que fue _impresionante_, ¿te referías al beso o a la forma en que deje K.O a aquel hombre?".

-"Me refería al beso".-Dijo Rick sin pensarlo ni medio segundo.-"Pero si te decía algo así por aquel entonces corría el riesgo de que me dispararas".

Castle se agacho y la volvió a besar, cuando se separaron le susurro en el oído.

-"Impresionante de nuevo".

Continuaron riéndose y volvieron de la mano al coche, aquel fue un día totalmente normal en la comisaría, nada interesante pero Rick y Kate no consiguieron parar de reír y de mirarse, para ellos fue sin duda un gran día.


	8. Chapter 8

**No se si este capitulo tiene mucho sentido, no daba expresado bien lo que quería decir pero ahí os va! Espero comentarios y muchas gracias a "guiguita" que me deja siempre unas reviews maravillosas.**

Llegaron a casa hablando y riendo, después de haber recreado su primer beso habían tenido un buen día, el caso seguía avanzando, no lo habían cerrado aún pero tenían muchos frentes abiertos por lo que la falta de pruebas no les había arruinado su buen humor.

-"Felicidades Castle, lo has conseguido, hemos pasado un día entero en el que no me hayas hecho enfadar ni una sola vez".-Dijo Kate burlándose de él.

-"Oh que graciosa, aun son las 7 tengo tiempo de sobra".-Cuando acabo de hablar le echo la lengua.

Hicieron la cena juntos, nada muy complicado y se sentaron en el sofá con intención de ver un rato la tele pero cuando había pasado diez minutos ella estaba comiendo su cena con las piernas cruzadas mirándolo a él que estaba en la misma posición, estaban uno en frente del otro como en un espejo y ella estaba totalmente concertada en lo que Castle le contaba mientras ambos comían. Rick había tenido una idea para un crimen en su siguiente libro, comenzó a describirle los detalles a Beckett y ella se sintió casi como si fuera un caso real, una de las cosas que mas le gustaba a la detective era recibir estos pequeños avances aquí y allí de su siguiente libro, no le dejaba leerlo hasta que estuviera acabado pero cuando lo estaba ella era la primera en leerlo, solo por detrás de Alexis que iba leyendo capitulo a capitulo a medida que su padre los escribía. Estaban totalmente inmersos en las descripciones del escritor de los personajes y las escenas de crimen que cuando la puerta sonó por primera vez ambos la ignoraron sin ni siquiera apartar la mirada, cuando volvió a sonar Kate suspiró y se levantó pero Rick tiró de ella volviendo a sentarla en el sofá y se dirigió el a la puerta mostrándole una sonrisa.

-"No quiero estropear mi día perfecto haciendo que te levantes".-Dijo el guiñándole un ojo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

Castle abrió la puerta y allí estaban, dos completos desconocidos, un hombre de unos 35 años con una niña d en brazos. Rick los miró confuso y entonces cayo en la cuenta de quienes eran, no los conocía pero había oído hablar mucho de ellos.

-"¿Eres Derek verdad?.-El hombre asintió.-"Por favor pasad, yo soy Rick Castle".-Le extendió la mano que tenia libre y Rick se la estrecho.

En ese momento Kate se estaba acercando a la puerta y cuando los vio, los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas, la niña pequeña se revolvió en los brazos de su padre y corrió hacia la detective que se agacho para cogerla y la levantó en brazos, se le escapo una lagrima, simplemente no se esperaba verla.

Derek era el marido de una de las mejores amigas de la universidad de Kate, Lauren que hacia dos años que estaba luchando contra una enfermedad rara, degenerativa de cuyo nombre Kate nunca lograba recordar, tenían una hija, Phoebe y Kate nunca había perdido el contacto con esta familia, la niña nació antes de que Castle apareciera en el mapa de su vida y aquel verano Kate había usado sus semanas de vacaciones para ir a ayudar a la joven pareja, vivían en una pequeña ciudad en Ohio y dado que Lauren era de Nueva York siempre que venían a ver a la familia quedaban con Kate.

Cuando Lauren enfermó Kate se puso a su entera disposición y trato de ayudarlos todo lo que podía, su amiga había empeorado mucho en los últimos meses y cuando Kate se giro para mirar a Derek tenia una expresión de terror en los ojos, se temía lo peor. La detective aun tenia la niña en brazos y Derek se acercó y abrazo Beckett.

-"Lauren esta bien Kate tranquila".

Kate volvió a respirar de nuevo.

-"Hemos llego ayer a la ciudad, Lauren esta en el hospital y tengo que pediros un favor enorme y no es algo que se pueda hacer por teléfono".-Se dirigió tanto a Kate como a Rick por lo que este ultimo supuso que el favor también requería de su presencia.

-"Ey Derek, mi hija me envió antes un mensaje esta haciendo algunas compras en la zona, ¿te parece bien si se pasa y juega un rato con Phoebe mientras hablamos?".

-"Suena perfecto, gracias".-Contestó el hombre.

De repente una voz muy bajito surgió de entre el pelo de Kate "Pheebs".

-"¿Perdona?".-Dijo Rick dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña.

-"Puedes llamarme Pheebs, como hacen mis amigos, Kate me dijo que seriamos amigos".-Dijo la pequeña.

-"Y no te mintió, Pheebs. ¿Quieres un chocolate mientras hago café para ellos?".

La pequeña instintivamente estiró sus brazos para que el escritor la cogiera mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-"¿Tu no tomas café Castle?".-Rick se río cuando la niña lo llamo por su apellido, supuso que se lo habría oído a Kate.

-"¿Café? Nah eso es para los adultos aburridos como esos dos, yo prefiero el chocolate. ¡Ah! Y que tal si me llamas Rick".

Castle y la niña se dirigieron a la cocina, él le envió un mensaje a Alexis y esta contesto que estaría allí enseguida. Kate y Derek se dirigieron al sofá, el comenzó explicando a Kate como estaba Lauren y donde se quedarían a dormir.

-"¡De ninguna manera!.-Dijo Kate casi gritando.-"Derek, no pienso dejar que lleves a Pheebs a dormir a un motel barato en Brooklyn, estamos a 10 minutos andando del hospital aquí, no hay mas que decir os quedáis".

-"Kate, no. No es necesario, estaremos bien".

-"No te estoy dando a elegir Derek, puede ser incluso peligroso, no pienso dejaros ir".

En ese momento entró Alexis por la puerta, Rick se acercó y le presento a Phoebe y Derek se presentó a si mismo, la joven dio un abrazo a Kate y esta le susurro en el oído que llevara a la niña el piso de arriba. La pequeña parecía emocionada y en cuanto subieron las escaleras los tres adultos se sentaron en el sofá.

-"Bien, tengo algo que pediros, he intentado por todos los medios no tener que hacerlo pero de verdad que no tengo alternativa".

Rick y Kate escuchaban atentos.

-"Hay un tratamiento para Lauren, pero el seguro no nos da mas dinero y el banco tampoco, de verdad que no acudiría a vosotros si tuviera mas opciones pero no las tengo, solo os pido un préstamo, os juro que devolveré cada centavo, pero Lauren no puede esperar mas o será demasiado tarde, ayer cuando llegamos aquí solo veníamos a ver si era apta para este nuevo tratamiento y hoy nos han comunicado que lo es".

-"Por supuesto Derek te dejare lo que necesites".-Dijo Kate agarrandole la mano.

-"La razón por la que quería hablar con Rick también es por que no tengo intención de dejarte en la ruina Kate, es bastante caro, de verdad que me sentiría mejor si me lo dejara él, porque hablando claramente el lo notará menos".

-"¿Cuánto necesitas Derek?.-Preguntó Kate.

El suspiró.-"150.000 dólares en total, es decir no todo ahora, pero ese es el precio si funciona y seguimos adelante".

Rick no había articulado palabra, silenciosamente se levantó y caminó hacia el estudio sin detenerse ante la mirada perpleja de Derek y Kate.

-"Dios mio Kate, igual se ha molestado, aparezco aquí sin conocerlo y le pido tanto dinero, por favor ve a hablar con él".

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse Rick apareció de nuevo y le tendió al hombre un sobre para que lo cogiera.

-"Bien Derek, necesito que me escuches atentamente, en ese sobre hay un cheque, ese cheque cubrirá el tratamiento y algo mas para lo que necesitéis, no va a haber ningún tipo de discusión sobre este tema, no es un préstamo, es un regalo, y no es de mi parte es de parte de Kate también".

-"Pero…".-Intento interrumpir Derek.

-"No no, déjame terminar. Me he pasado los últimos años persiguiendo a Kate y escribiendo libros sobre ella, ese dinero es de esos libros, por eso digo que es de parte de los dos. No pienso coger ninguno de esos centavos que nos pensabas devolver, son para tu familia, aquí por suerte no los necesitamos. Pero te pido una condiciona cambio".

Kate miraba a Rick con la boca abierta mientras este hablaba.

-"Lo que sea Richard, lo que sea".

-"De verdad, cuando tu mujer se recupere, tenéis que venir a ver a Kate mucho mas a menudo, ese será nuestro trato, debes cumplirlo".

Rick le extendió la mano a modo de sellar el trato, Derek tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, estiro su brazo y apretó con fuerza a Rick.

-"¡Ah! Una cosa mas".-Dijo el escritor.-"No intentes persuadir a Kate en eso de ir a Brooklyn porque perderás".

Rick se levanto con una sonrisa y grito a su hija para que bajaran a cenar.

Kate miro fijamente a Derek.-"Derek no tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar".

Fue entonces cuando el hombre la estrecho entre sus brazos y le dio las gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno pues aquí os dejo otro capítulo, de verdad que agradezco si comentáis y me dais vuestra opinión sobretodo con el tema de Derek/Lauren/Phoebe porque no estoy muy segura de si os gustan estos nuevos personajes. Un saludo y por favor Reviews :)**

Kate y Rick ya habían cenado pero improvisaron algo para sus invitados y Alexis y cuando terminaron, Alexis se despidió de todos, Derek llamó al hospital para preguntar por Lauren y Rick preparó la habitación en la que se quedarían mientras Kate hablaba con Phoebe.

-"Te he echado de menos Pheebs".

-"Y yo Katie Kate".-Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Cuando Rick bajo de nuevo al salón, vio que Derek seguía en su oficina al teléfono y trato de no hacer ruido mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en el sofá, su prometida con una preciosa niña de pelo castaño que perfectamente podría haber sido su hija, Rick se preguntó si alguna vez tendrían hijos, él tenía a Alexis y si ella no quería hijos él no tendría problema pero lo cierto es que sabia que nada en el mundo lo haría mas feliz que tener a una pequeña Kate entre sus brazos, había soñado con esa escena, donde siempre estaban él, Kate y una preciosa niña de ojos verdes, siempre en sus sueños aparecía una niña no sabia por que. Finalmente se acercó a ellas y se sentó en el sofá, la pequeña dirigió toda su atención a Castle, había escuchado hablar mucho de el así que comenzó a interrogarlo.

-"Entonces, ¿eres super millonario?".

Rick no pudo contener la risa.-"Así es, soy super super millonario".

-"Eso es genial, así puedes tener todo lo que quieras".-Dijo la niña sonriendo.

-"¿Te cuento un secreto Pheebs?".-Dijo el escritor acercándose a su oreja para que la detective que todavía sostenía a la niña en sus brazos no pudiera oírlo.

-"Todo lo que quiero en este mundo, son Kate y Alexis, así que el dinero no me vale para nada".

La niña se comenzó a reír y Kate puso cara de enfado a Rick por no contarle lo que le había dicho. Phoebe, se estiro para arrimarse a la oreja de Castle y le susurro.-"Te vale para comprarle cosas bonitas a Kate y que no se enfade contigo".

Rick volvió a reírse ruidosamente y esta vez le contesto a la pequeña en voz alta.-"Cuanta razón tienes, pero eso con ella no funciona".

En ese momento Derek regresó al salón para encontrarse a su hija y a Richard riéndose mientras Kate ponía cara de enfado, cosa que hacia que los otros dos se rieran aun mas.

-"Venga Pheebs, hora de dormir".

La pequeña agrazo muy fuerte a Kate y le dio un beso.-"Mañana te veré ¿no?".-había un claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

-"Por supuesto".

Fue entonces cuando padre e hija desaparecieron en la escalera y Kate se acerco a Rick para acomodarse en sus brazos en el sofá.

-"Wow, todo esto ha sido inesperado. Muchas gracias, no hacia falta que le dieras todo el dinero, yo también podía ayudar".

-"Kate, voy a decirte una cosa y jamás de los jamases volveremos a hablar sobre el tema"

Kate asintió ante la seriedad en el tono de voz de Rick y no dijo nada.

-" Bien Kate, nos vamos a casar, y resulta que yo tengo mas dinero, dinero que en parte he conseguido gracias a ti y no tengo intención de gastarlo con nadie que no seas tu, se que no me quieres por mi dinero así que no tienes que probar nada, déjame comprarte vestidos bonitos y déjame que después te los arranque yo mismo".-Se detuvo para sonreír a la detective que lo observaba con atención.-"No quiero que vuelvas a intentar pagar tu parte cuando vayamos de compras y no quiero que trates de persuadirme cuando entro a una joyería a comprar lo mas bonito del escaparate para ti, pero se que lo harás, se que te quejaras y intentaras pagar tu parte, porque así eres pero quiero que sepas que no tengo intención de dejarte hacerlo ninguna de las veces".

-"En cuanto a lo de Lauren".-continuó.-"Se que quieres ayudar, pero tu puedes hacer mucho mas que yo, tu puedes cuidar de esa familia y yo pienso ayudar en lo que pueda pero no quiero que me des las gracias por eso. Y con esto querida detective cerramos el tema del dinero para siempre".

-"Te quiero, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?".

-"Lo sé Rick, yo también te quiero".-Se quedo pensando un momento acurrucada en sus brazos.-"Pero Castle ¿Qué narices le dijiste a Pheebs antes al oido?".

-"Oh, Kate, lo siento es un secreto"

Los días siguientes fueron una locura total, Kate se pasaba el día de la comisaría al hospital y de vuelta a casa, paso todo el tiempo que pudo con Pheebs y después de aquella semana se había enamorado más de Rick si eso era posible, la había apoyado en todo, se había quedado con la niña cuando Derek necesitaba ir al hospital y Kate estaba en el trabajo y cuando Kate llegaba a casa destrozada después de un día de trabajo y de pasar unas cuantas horas en el hospital, Rick la recibía con un beso, le tenia preparado un baño de burbujas y cuando Kate salía de la bañera Rick la metía el la cama y le llevaba la cena en una bandeja, cuando terminaba el se llevaba los y se acurrucaba a su lado hasta que se quedaba dormida.

Sin duda había sido todo una locura pero habían pasado ya los 6 primeros días de tratamiento, Lauren había permanecido en un coma inducido todo el tiempo y ahora era el momento de despertarla para ver si estaba funcionando. Antes del tratamiento Lauren ya no era capaz de hablar ni de andar y apenas movía un poco los brazos, y cuando llego el momento Derek le pidió a Kate y Richard que estuvieran allí para cuando Lauren despertase.

Los médicos retiraron la anestesia y dejaron pasar a los tres adultos y a la niña a la habitación y les advirtieron que era posible que tardara en despertarse y que cuando lo hiciera estuviera en las mismas condiciones que antes, Derek y Pheebs se colocaron a ambos lados de la cama agarrando las manos de Lauren mientras que Kate y Rick se sentaron en un sofá que había pegado a la pared. Todos permanecieron en silencio y media hora después Lauren abrió los ojos muy despacio, miro a su marido y sonrío, miro a su hija y apretó su mano, entonces abrió la boca y dijo muy bajito.

-"Te quiero Pheebs".

Su voz apenas se percibía pero todos en la habitación la escucharon, la niña se lanzó y abrazó a su madre, Kate desvío los ojos de la cama para evitar llorar así que dirigió su mirada a Rick que todavía miraba hacia la pequeña y su madre mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Ninguno de los dos se levantó dejando que la familia tuviera aquel momento especial y fue cuando Lauren dirigió la vista a la pareja cuando estos se levantaron y se acercaron, Kate se agachó y abrazó a su amiga y tras una breve conversación se marcharon.

Cuando estaban ene el taxi Kate tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rick y este no lo pudo evitar mas, desde que Pheebs había aparecido aquella pregunta rondaba su cabeza así que el escritor suspiro y finalmente se lo pregunto.

-"Kate, ¿tu quieres tener hijos?".

Kate levanto su cabeza del hombro para mirarle a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y antes de que pudiera contestar Rick comenzó a hablar de nuevo apresuradamente.

-"Si no quieres a mi no me importa, es decir, tengo a Alexis y si no quieres tener hijos esta bien, osea yo tampoco creía que quería tener mas, es solo que no paro de imaginarme teniendo los bebes mas bonitos del mundo contigo, solo pregunto porque nunca hemos hablado de esto y bueno, solo quería saber que opinas pero si dices que no yo no tengo problema, es decir, me gustaría que dijeras que si pero si dices que no no cambia nada".

En ese momento Kate comenzó a reírse, jamás había visto a Rick tan nervioso, las palabras salían de su boca tan rápido que le costaba entenderle. Cuando Rick la escucho reír en sus brazos puso cara de pánico y fue entonces cuando Kate alzo una mano y la puso en la mejilla del escritor.

-"Siempre había querido tener hijos hasta la muerte de mi madre, después de aquello nunca volví a pensar en ello, mi trabajo es peligroso y no quería hacerle a mis hijos lo mismo, no quería dejarlos sin madre pero cuando te conocí a ti, cuando te vi con Alexis, mucho antes de que estuviéramos juntos, siempre supe que si algún día tenia hijos seria contigo Castle". Por lo nervioso que te has puesto supongo que llevas algún tiempo pensando en esto, Rick solo tenias que preguntar, no voy a salir corriendo, te quiero".

-"¿Entonces si quieres tener hijos conmigo?".

-"Si".

Entonces Kate volvió a colocar la cabeza en el hombro del escritor y el la apretó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tengo varios capítulos listos desde hace semanas pero la verdad es que la falta de Reviews me hace sentir como que escribo para el aire por eso he dejado de publicar tanto, es mi primera historia asi que estoy algo insegura, pero bueno creo que le daré otra oportunidad. Espero que os guste como siempre :) Reviews por favor**

Beckett estaba teniendo un día horrible, el caso era una locura y le dolía la cabeza, Castle por otra parte estaba de buen humor, le gustaban ese tipo de casos, eran un desafío así que se había pasado el día gastando bromas, Beckett no se rió con ninguna pero el escritor pareció no darse cuenta hasta que se fue a buscar un café y cuando volvía hacia el escritorio de la detective se dio cuenta, estaba con los codos apoyados en la mesa y con la cabeza entre sus manos frotándose las sienes con los dedos, Rick se sintió mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no presionarla y esperar. Se sentó en su silla y le tendió el café con una sonrisa.

Ella lo aceptó y le devolvió la sonrisa, por muy mal que se encontrara siempre le devolvía la sonrisa cuando le traía café.

-"Gracias Castle".-Susurro la detective.

Castle se volvió a levantar y despareció en la sala de descanso, apenas un minuto después regreso con un vaso de agua en una mano y una pastilla en la otra, coloco ambas en la mesa de Beckett y recuperó su posición en la silla que estaba pegada a la mesa.

-"No hace falta Castle, estoy bien".

-"Si no te la tomas, estaré todo el día preocupado, tu te irás enfadando conmigo cada vez que sugiera que descanses o cada vez que te pregunte si estas bien, por otra lado tu dolor de cabeza ira aumentando y será en parte por mi culpa. Por otra parte si te la tomas, yo me quedare más tranquilo, probablemente siga preocupado y probablemente continúe preguntándote como estas pero gracias a las maravillas de la medicina moderna puede que tu dolor de cabeza haya desaparecido, por lo que te enfadarás por darte el coñazo cuando te encuentras bien pero yo sabré que te encuentras mejor y tu tendrás algo más de compasión conmigo ya que solo trato de que estés perfectamente. En conclusión Kate hagas lo que hagas te vas a enfadar conmigo al final del día ahora si te tomas la pastill.."-

-"Vale, vale para de hablar, me la tomo".-Dijo la detective mientras le tapaba la boca al escritor con su mano.

Cogió la pastilla se la metió en la boca y bebió un buen sorbo de agua, Rick no paraba de sonreír y por mucho que lo intentó Kate no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, acabó mordiéndose el labio tratando de impedir este gesto pero no fue capaz.

Aquella noche mientras esperaban que el ascensor del edificio de Castle llegara al piso del loft el escritor abrazo a su musa mientras le besaba el pelo.

-"Prometo no volver a preguntarlo, pero ya estamos en casa, ¿estas bien?".

-"Perfectamente Rick, gracias por preocuparte pero de verdad que ya no me duele la cabeza, solo estoy cansada".

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en su piso se separaron y salieron cogidos de la mano, cuando abrieron la puerta allí estaban Martha y Jim, sentados en la cocina riendose.

Cuando vieron a Castle y a Kate entrar por la puerta, se acercaron a saludar.

-"¡Queridos!, yo ya me iba, vine a buscar unos vestidos y me encontré a Jim esperando en el portal asi que lo invité a un café, me voy que voy a llegar tarde a mi cena, no vemos pronto!.-Antes de que pudieran decir nada Martha beso en la mejilla a la detective y a su hijo y salió por la puerta.

Kate comenzó a andar hacia su padre y lo abrazó.

-"Papa ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Quería hablar contigo y llegue un poco antes así que os estaba esperando abajo pero Martha me vió y me invitó a subir, espero no ser una molestia".

-"Para nada Jim, es más, si le llegas a decir a nuestro portero quien eres te hubiera dejado pasar".-Dijo Rick estrechándole la mano a Jim.

-"Oh, si, lo sé, me recordaba de cuando me quede aquí después de mi accidente pero no quería molestar".

-"Tonterías papa, la próxima vez espéranos dentro".

-"Esta bien Katie".-Contestó Jim sonriendo.

-"Que querías decirme papa".

-"He pasado unos días en la cabaña y encontré algo para ti, de hecho encontré un montón de cosas en el desván, de hecho traído algunas cintas viejas que no había visto antes y después encontré esto, cuando lo vi no me lo creía".-Jim le tendió a su hija una cajita pequeña que tenia escrito _Kate _en la parte de arriba, era la letra de su madre, Kate la cogió y pasó sus dedos por las letras.

-"Cuando naciste tu madre y yo te llevamos a un mercadillo y ella vio esta pulsera, la compró y se la puso durante un año, cuando paso ese año la metió en esa caja y me dijo que sería tu algo prestado el día de tu boda, me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, cuando ella murió, la busque, supuse que estaba en nuestra casa en la ciudad pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que estuviera en la cabaña, cuando me dijiste que estabais prometidos no pude parar de pensar en esa maldita caja, y ayer cuando de repente la vi en el desván, te juro Kate que casi me da un ataque al corazón".

A Kate le habían comenzado a caer lágrimas, le daba vueltas a la caja pero no la abrió.

-"Papa, no me lo puedo creer".-Fue todo lo que la detective fue capaz de decir.

Notó como Castle la rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda y le daba un beso en el hombro mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

-"No lo voy a abrir papa".-Dijo finalmente.

-"¿No? ¿Por qué no?".

-"Mama quería dármelo el día de mi boda, pues ese día lo abriré".-Kate apretó la caja un poco mas entre sus dedos y sonrió mientras las lagrimas continuaban brotando se sus ojos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno pues ahí va otro, gracias a todos los que han comentado en el capítulo anterior, realmente me han subido los ánimos, seguir haciendolo! Un abrazo a guiguita, ella ya sabe por que :)**

Tenían el día libre después de haber cerrado un caso, nada de despertadores, pero aun así Kate se levanto muy temprano, por costumbre, pero no le apeteció levantarse, intento volver a dormir pero no fue capaz, pensó en hacer café o darse una ducha pero hacia frío fuera de las mantas, se estaba tan bien que simplemente se quedo allí sin hacer nada. En ocasiones dormía abrazada a Rick y se despertaban en la misma posición, esta mañana no era uno de aquellos días ya que hacia frío lo que significaba que Rick, también conocido como la estufa humana, seguramente habría apartado la manta y Kate se había separado un poco de el para acurrucarse y no ser destapada por el escritor que parecía ser inmune a las bajas temperaturas.

La detective se quedo observándolo, dormía como un niño, no lo pudo evitar y coloco una de sus manos en su pecho, donde sentía su corazón latir y la dejo allí un rato, se pego lo mas que pudo a Rick intentando no despertarlo y cerro los ojos no para dormir, simplemente para sentir los latidos del corazón que tenia bajo su mano.

Fue en este instante cuando Rick abrió los ojos y la vio con su cuerpo presionado a uno de sus lados y con su pequeña mano en su pecho, sonrío y trato de no moverse, sabia que ella estaba despierta, pero ella a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos.

-"Buenos días Rick".-Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

El se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"¿Cómo supiste al instante que me había despertado, juro que no me moví ni un centímetro?"

La detective se echo a reír y el escritor puso cara de confusión.

-"Estaba tratando de seguir el ritmo de tu corazón y de repente comenzó a latir como si estuvieras corriendo una maratón Castle".

-"Ah, eso tiene sentido, ese es el efecto que provocas en mi".

Castle la rodeo con sus brazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba cansado, se había quedado hasta tarde escribiendo, cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormir con Kate en sus brazos sonó su móvil. Se estiro para cogerlo y contestó sin siquiera mirar quien llamaba.

-"¿Si?".

-"¡Papa!".

-"Ah si dime clavaza, ¿que quieres?".

-"Pues ahora que lo dices me gustaría que dejaras de contestar el teléfono de Beckett por las mañanas, no entiendo como no os pillaron antes cuando escondíais vuestra relación".-Contesto la pelirroja entre risas.

-"Oh, mierda, otra vez, perdona Lex, ahora te la paso, ahhh y buenos días preciosa".

-"Buenos días papa".

-"Toma es para ti"-Dijo Castle entregándole el móvil a Kate a la vez que la miraba como disculpándose por haber vuelto a contestar su móvil, pero aunque lo intento la detective no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Hola Alexis, ¿Qué pasa?"

-"¡Kate! ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?, dime que no tienes guardia".

-"No no tengo, de echo tengo que hacer algo pero después soy toda tuya".-Dijo con un tono triste.

-"Lo se, Kate, me gustaría ir contigo".

-"¿Alexis?, ni siquiera sabes a donde voy".

-"Oh si que lo se detective, si quieres te puedo esperar en el coche pero, si te parece bien, me gustaría acompañarte y pasar el día contigo, si no quieres no pasa nada, es solo que… se que es un día triste para ti y bueno yo tengo ya casi 20 años pero, es el primer día de la madre que podremos pasar juntas…. Te parecerá una tontería, olvídalo Kate, ha sido una mala id..".

-"Ey, para el carro, me parece la mejor de las ideas y de verdad que me siento muy afortunada de que quieras pasar el día de mañana conmigo, ¿quedamos a las 12 aquí en el loft?"

-"¿En serio? Perfecto Kate, allí estaré".

-"Bien, pues mañana nos vemos Lex, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, buenos días Alexis".

-"Buenos días Kate"-La detective pudo notar en la voz de Alexis como sonreía a través del teléfono.

-"¿De que iba todo eso eh?".-Preguntó Rick.

-"Alexis quiere pasar el día de la madre conmigo"-Contestó mientras dejaba el móvil en la mesita y volvía a acurrucarse en los brazos de Richard.

-"Oh, eso, eso es estupendo ¿no?".

-"Si que lo es".-Contesto sonriendo.-"¿Pero como demonios sabe que voy al cementerio el día de la madre?".

-"No hay que ser un genio, vas siempre que hay una fecha señalada pero la verdad es que es mi culpa".

-"No recuerdo habértelo dicho a ti tampoco señor Castle, el año pasado en estas fechas estabas de gira y el anterior no lo pasamos juntos".

-"Si bueno, es mi culpa también saberlo yo entonces, te lo cuento si no te enfadas".

-"Vale".

-"No suenas convencida, ¿estas segura de que no te vas a enfadar?".

-"Si no empiezas a hablar pronto Rick…".

-"Vale vale, pero no te enfades".

-"Lo prometo".

-"Bueno, hace unos años, probablemente el segundo año después de que empezara a trabajar contigo, era el día de la madre y nunca fue un día fácil para Alexis, Meredith ha estado en solo dos días de la madre con Alexis y uno de ellos fue cuando era un bebe, estábamos hablando y ella quiso saber un poco mas sobre tu madre así que le conté vuestra historia, después quiso ver una foto y se la enseñe, se quedo un buen rato mirándola, y al final le dije que se la quedara, estoy seguro de que aun la guarda".

-"¿Como demonios tenias por aquel entonces una foto mía con mi madre?".

-"Uh, nonono, estoy intentando salir de este problema no meterme en otro, esa historia queda para otro día".Se agacho a darle un beso en la frente y continuó.

-"Fue entonces cuando Alexis, me preguntó si había estado alguna vez en la tumba de tu madre y yo le dije la verdad, ahora que lo pienso Kate esta historia esta sacando a la luz otras historias y no me había dado cuenta, pero el caso es que si, yo ya había estado allí, de echo espero que no te enfades por esto pero he ido montones de veces, al principio solo me quedaba allí plantado pero con el tiempo, no se, te sonara estupido pero hablo con ella, me hace sentir mejor, sobretodo después de tu disparo, sabe dios cuantas horas pase en aquel cementerio".

-"¿Hablas en serio?".

-"Si, yo… ¿Te has enfadado?".

-"No Rick, estoy sorprendida no enfadada, no te libraras de hablar mas sobre esto pero ahora sigue con lo de Alexis".

-"Bueno resumiendo, a Alexis se le metió en la cabeza ir a llevar unas flores allí, dijo que tu madre se las merecía mas que Meredith, por aquel entonces tendría 16 años. Me rompió el corazón que dijera aquello así que la lleve. Cuando estábamos caminando hacia allí, te vimos, girando su anillo entre tus manos, casi hice un placaje a Alexis para escondernos detrás de un árbol, no se como no nos caímos, entonces decidimos esperar, no tenia duda de que me matarías si nos veías allí, nos sentamos en el suelo y esperamos mas de media hora, hasta que finalmente te marchaste, dejamos las flores y Alexis se dio un beso en la palma y la poso sobre la lapida, fue una imagen tan tierna, tu acababas de hacer lo mismo antes de irte, nos marchamos en silencio y no volvimos a hablar de ello, pero por eso sabe que vas allí el día de la madre".

Rick espero todo lo pacientemente que pudo a que Kate dijera algo, no podía ver su cara porque estaba abrazada a su pecho y miraba hacia abajo, no era un hombre paciente y aquello lo estaba torturando, se pregunto si estaría enfadada pero no lo soltaba, es mas lo apretaba mas fuerte, fue entonces cuando noto que su camisa estaba comenzando a mojarse donde ella tenia apoyada su cara, estaba llorando en completo silencio, el no pudo mas y tiro de ella para que mirara hacia arriba.

-"Kate, no quise molestarte, no lo hicimos con mala intención, perdo…".-Mientras hablaba le iba quitando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con su pulgar.

-"No te atrevas a pedirme perdón Richard Castle, no estoy enfadada, es mas estoy alegre, es una bonita historia, me alegro de que llevaras a Alexis allí".

Entonces ella lo beso, no fue un beso apasionado ni nada de eso fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor. Pasaron el resto de la mañana en la cama simplemente estando juntos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Igual alguno ya se va haciendo a la idea de que es la sorpresa de Kate para Rick pero espero sorprenderos con el siguiente. Espero de verdad que este os guste. Ya sabéis lo que hacer si os gusta - Reviews (:**

Rick se levantó al día siguiente, decidió ir a preparar café, Kate estaba emocionada con pasar el día con Alexis pero era una sensación agridulce, en estos días la detective echaba más de menos a su madre si esto era posible.

Cuando el café estuvo listo comenzó a hacer los corazones que siempre le preparaba en la espuma cuando tenia tiempo, hizo el primero y le salió perfecto, cuando iba para hacer el segundo en la otra taza de café, sintió unas manos colándose por debajo de su camisa y rodeándolo por la cintura, con el susto movió su mano y simplemente quedo un manchon en medio de la espuma del café, estaba tan concentrado que no la había escuchado acercarse.

-"Ey, me has asustado, has estropeado mi perfecto corazón de espuma".-Dijo esto mientras se giraba entre sus brazos y la rodeaba con los suyos para abrazarla.

-"Oh lo siento, si quieres me aparto y te dejo arreglarlo".-contesto Kate con esa voz que insinuante que usaba a veces para volverlo loco.

Él no contesto, simplemente se acerco para darle un beso, después le entrego la taza con el corazón perfecto y cogió la otra para él.

Cuando acabaron de tomar sus respectivos cafés Kate se metió en la ducha ya que tenía que prepararse antes de que llegara Alexis, tenia tiempo así que hizo algo que no solía hacer por las mañanas, se dio un baño, normalmente solo lo hacia por las noches cuando necesitaba desconectar. Rick entro en el baño de su habitación y ahí se la encontró con los ojos cerrados en la bañera. Se acerco y se arrodillo junto a la bañera, extendió el brazo y comenzó a acariciarle la cara.

-"¿Todo bien?".

-"Todo perfecto Rick contesto ella sin abrir los ojos".

El escritor sintió como se estremecía bajo el roce de sus dedos.

-"¿Qué hora es Rick?".

El escritor se levanto a mirar la hora y volvió a colocarse en la misma posición y continúo trazando las líneas de su rostro.

-"Las 9:30, nos hemos levantado temprano".

-"Bien, ¿Por qué no te metes aquí conmigo?".

Sin decir nada más Rick se deshizo de la poca ropa que llevaba y ella se echo hacia delante para dejarle sitio tras ella, el se metió en el agua y la abrazo.

-"Me alegra que vayas a pasar este día con Alexis".-El escritor había hablado tan bajito que a Kate le costo escucharlo y eso que estaba totalmente pegado a ella.

-"A mi también Rick"."Háblame de cuando ibas al cementerio, después de que me dispararan".

-"Kate…".

-"Venga, algún día tendremos que hablar de cómo te sentiste esos meses, se que duele, no sabes lo mal que me siento por lo que te hice pero quiero saberlo, yo te he contado como fue ese tiempo para mi, ahora te toca a ti, además tengo algo que hace tiempo quiero enseñarte y si tu me cuentas esto, esta noche te lo mostraré".

-"Esta bien, aunque creo que no es el día para hablar de esto si tu quieres ahí va"."Los primeros días permanecí encerrado esperando a que llamaras, cuando vi que eso no iba a pasar acabe llamando a tu padre y el me mantenía informado de cómo te encontrabas, nunca me dijo que habías roto con Josh ni nada de eso, supongo que no quería contarme nada que tu no quisieras pero si me iba relatando tus avances en la recuperación, los días pasaban y tu no llamabas, continué investigando con Ryan y Espo tanto como pude sin que Gates se enterara pero sin duda fueron los peores meses de mi vida, nunca había sentido esa desesperación por ver a alguien, pero tu no querías verme, aun encima te había dicho que te quería y mi mente no paraba de decirme que si que lo recordabas pero que no decías nada porque no me correspondías. Entonces un día fui hasta el cementerio, supuse que tu habrías estado allí desde el tiroteo y eso me hacia sentir mas cerca de ti, le conté todo a tu madre, como no pude salvarte a tiempo, como te dije que te quería, como casi te pierdo. Iba allí muy a menudo simplemente miraba aquella lapida, era una sensación extraña, sentí que la conocía Kate, no la conocí pero sentí que era alguien conocido, alguien a quien quería, alguien a quien echaba de menos, imagine como seria, si estuviera aquí".

-"Kate, debería parar, no quiero ponerte triste, solo son divagaciones mías".

-"Sabes yo también lo he pensado tantas veces, como serias con mi madre, estoy segura de que te habría adorado, se reiría de todas tus bromas, y creo que alguna vez te dije que ella leía tus libros, lo cierto es que ella era de tus mayores fans, un día entro corriendo en la habitación sosteniendo uno de tus libros, llevaba varios días pegado a el, cuando la mire lo alzo como si fuera un trofeo".-Kate sonrío ante el recuerdo.-"_Katie el mejor libro del mundo, tienes que leerlo, ¡Menudo final!, _había lanzado el libro a mi cama y había desaparecido por la puerta sin que yo pudiera decir nada".

-"No sabia que mis cualidades para la escritura influyeran en todas las mujeres Beckett de esa manera".

Ambos rieron.

-"¿Y que es eso que vas a enseñarme esta noche?".-Preguntó Rick apretándola contra el.

Y fue entonces cuando Kate tuvo una revelación, era una locura pero era posible, no dijo nada pero salió de la bañera y desapareció corriendo solo con una toalla.

Rick se quedó en shock, que narices había pasado, la llamo mientras comenzaba a salir de la bañera y ella volvió y lo empujo para que volviera a meterse dentro. La cara de confusión de Rick no tenia precio.

-"¡Escucha!".-Dijo emocionada.-"Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, tienes que prometerme que te quedaras aquí hasta que venga a sacarte".-Él la miro aun más confundido.-"Vamos Rick promete que no saldrás, es una sorpresa y no quiero que escuches nada".

-"Esta bien, pero no tardes, cada día haces cosas mas raras Katherine Beckett"

Ella sonrío le dio un beso y volvió a salir corriendo.

Kate cogió su móvil y llamo a su padre, apuntó lo que el le había contado en un papel e intentó hacer memoria y puso alguna anotación más en esa hoja, después cogió el móvil de Rick y busco entre sus contactos hasta encontrar el que buscaba, cuando contestaron, explico su idea a la persona al otro lado del teléfono y después le leyó todo lo que había anotado en la hoja, cuando colgó tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Volvió al baño y dejo a salir a su prometido, se seco el pelo, se vistió y se puso algo de maquillaje y menos mal que Alexis llego antes de tiempo porque Rick no paraba de preguntarle cosas y la estaba volviendo loca.

Rick fue quien abrió la puerta a Alexis, su hija le dio un fuerte abrazo y recorrió el loft con la mirada buscando a Kate, esta estaba inclinada abrochándose las botas sentada en el borde del sofá, Alexis prácticamente corrió hacia ella y cuando la detective se puso de pie la joven la capturo en un abrazo, Kate rodeo los brazos alrededor de ella.

-"Gracias por dejarme pasar este día contigo Kate".

-"Gracias a ti, ¿nos vamos?".

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y las dos se acercaron a la puerta, Castle abrazo a su hija y beso a Kate.

Alexis acompaño a Kate al cementerio y hablaron mucho de su madre, la joven también compartió su propia experiencia con Meredith y cuando se marcharon decidieron ir a comer a un pequeño restaurante al que Kate solía ir con su madre y en el que Alexis nunca había estado. El sitio era increíble, nada conocido, pero fascino a Alexis.

-"Wow, ¿has traído a papa aquí alguna vez?".

-"No, hacia mucho que no venia con nadie aquí, a veces vengo sola y la ultima vez que vine con alguien fue mi madre".

-"¿Ni siquiera ha venido Jim?".

-"Nop, era nuestro sitio, el nunca vino con nosotras aquí".

-"Gracias por traerme a mi".

Siguieron comiendo se iban lanzando preguntas, realmente estaban disfrutando la una de la otra hasta que Alexis soltó la bomba.

-"¿Tu y papa vais a tener hijos?".

Kate se quedo con la boca abierta, no sabia como reaccionar.

-"Alexis... yo…esto, bueno... de echo hablamos de ello hace poco".

Fue entonces cuando Alexis rompió a reír.

-"¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?".

-"Jamás te he visto tan nerviosa".-Dijo mientras continuaba riéndose.

-"¿Qué pasaría si dijera que si quiero tener hijos con Rick?".

-"Entonces yo te diría mi querida detective que me haces la futura hermana mayor mas feliz del mundo".-Alexis ni siquiera trato de esconder la sonrisa que invadía su rostro.

Kate sonrío y dejaron el tema, continuaron teniendo una fantástica tarde.

Tras la comida pasearon por el parque y finalmente tuvieron que pasarse por un edificio de oficinas a buscar algo, Kate le había explicado a Alexis en que consistiría la sorpresa que le estaba preparando a Rick ya que necesitaba que la acompañara allí a buscar parte de esa sorpresa. Alexis estaba emocionada, se acercaron a la recepcionista, Kate le dijo a quien buscaban y subieron a una sala llena de archivos donde las esperaba otra mujer, tras las presentaciones la mujer comenzó a hablar.

-"Bien, llevo en esto todo el día, no suelen pedirnos este tipo de cosas aquí en el almacén pero creo que a habido suerte. De acuerdo con las fechas y la imagen que me han dado creo que e encontrado la que estáis buscando pero, he encontrado dos más que son parecidas y espero que alguna de ellas coincida".

Kate asintió y cogió la mano de Alexis.

-"Realmente creo que es esta señorita Beckett así que de verdad espero que no me confunda".

Le entrego aquel papel que estaba doblado por los bordes debido a su antigüedad y a la humedad y Kate comenzó a llorar.

-"Es esta".-Murmuró Kate.

-"¿Esta usted segura?, ¿no quiere ver las otras dos?".

-"Completamente segura, pero si no me cree ¿Ve ese anillo en su dedo?".-Dijo Kate señalando la foto.

La mujer asintió y fue cuando Kate tiro de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y sostuvo el anillo en el aire.

-"oh, me alegro tanto de haberla encontrado".

-"Muchas gracias por todo".-Dijo Kate acercándose a la puerta mientras cogía a Alexis por los hombros.

-"¡Espere!"-Dijo la mujer.-"¿Puede leerme el numero de detrás de la foto?".

Kate asintió, y giro la imagen.-"47".

-"Dame un segundo, ¿es posible que esta de aquí seas tu?".-Dijo apuntando a Alexis mientras le extendía una foto exactamente igual a la anterior solo que con un pequeño bebe corriendo por el medio de la imagen atrayendo la mirada de todos los que estaban posando.

Alexis se llevo una mano a la boca y una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos.

-"Cuando encontré la foto vi que la habían tenido que repetir porque esa niña había salido corriendo en mitad de la imagen por lo que todos salían mirando hacia ella, y cuando las he visto entrar, es decir, ese pelo, pensé que igual eras tu".-Explico la mujer.

Kate cogió la foto que sostenía Alexis y ambas lloraron mientras se abrazaban.


	13. Chapter 13

**Y otro capítulo más, como ya dije los tenia escritos y solo les he dado un repaso antes de colgarlos. Un saludo y comentad si os gusta.**

Kate y Alexis se dirigieron finalmente al piso de la detective, tenia que recoger la última parte de su sorpresa, la parte original de hecho, que al final se había acabado convirtiendo en algo mucho más grande. Entró por la puerta y se dió cuenta de que llevaba por lo menos cinco días sin pasarse por allí, realmente debía de hablar con Castle sobre mudarse pero ahora otros pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, bajo la atenta mirada de Alexis, la detective se subió a una silla y se puso de puntillas palpando con la mano la parte superior de la estantería hasta que sus dedos se tropezaron con una caja de cartón, bajo de la silla y limpio el polvo de la caja con sus manos.

-"Estamos listas, vamos".-Dijo Kate sonriendo.

Llegaron al loft y Alexis se despidió, Kate quería que subiera pero la joven se negó, aquel era un momento para Rick y Kate y ella lo sabia. Beckett salio del ascensor cuando llego a su planta y dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar.

Castle justo andaba hacia su despacho con el portátil en sus manos cuando la detective entro así que lo dejo en la mesa más cercana y anduvo hacia ella para abrazarla.

Kate llevaba una carpeta en una mano y una caja de cartón en otra por lo que cuando Castle se separo de su abrazo ella susurro.

"¿Puedo tener un beso por favor?".

Rick sonrío y le comenzó a dar un tierno beso, pero ella no lo dejo ir, y continuaron besándose hasta que casi se le cae todo lo que llevaba en la mano. Rick separo sus labios y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella.

-"¿Qué es todo eso?".-Pregunto.

-"Tu sorpresa".-Contesto con los ojos llenos de emoción.

La detective obligo a Castle a sentarse en el sofá y coloco la carpeta y la caja en la mesita que había en frente de este, se saco la chaqueta y se sentó a su lado.

-"Vale Castle, tienes que elegir por donde quieres que empiece, al principio tu sorpresa era solo lo de la caja de cartón pero después se me ocurrió algo y he conseguido lo que hay en la carpeta, todo te va a encantar y ambos regalos tienen una historia detrás, es más en el caso de la caja el regalo es la historia más que lo que hay dentro así que venga, tienes que elegir por donde quieres que empiece".

Rick sonreía como un niño en navidad.

-"Empieza por la caja".

-"Perfecto".-Cogió la caja y se inclino para darle un beso, Rick estaba sentado normal en el sofá y Kate se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirando hacia el, quería ver su cara en todo momento.

-"Pues esta caja corresponde con el día que nos conocimos".

-¿El día de la fiesta?.

-"No Rick no es del día de la fiesta, es de mucho antes, cuando empezaste a andar conmigo no quise contarte esta historia para no alimentar tu ego y con el tiempo decidí guardarla para un momento especial y creo que el hecho de que tu hija quiera pasar el día de la madre conmigo es lo suficientemente especial".-Kate no paraba de sonreír, saco el contenido de la caja y poso aquel libro en las piernas del escritor que parecía confundido mientras deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por aquella portada tan conocida para él.

-"Fui a una de tus firmas de libros, poco después de la muerte de mi madre, hice cola durante horas para que me lo firmaras".-Dijo Kate sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-"Oh Kate no me lo puedo creer".-Susurro el escritor. Su mente comenzó a volar tratando de recordar y de repente una imagen vino a su cabeza, mientras Kate volvía a hablar.

-"Tuve que hacer una gran cola y hacia frío, pero tus libros habían significado mucho para mi y quería conocerte...".

-"¡KATE! ¡Dios mió Kate te recuerdo!".-Grito el escritor.-"Dime por favor que esa firma de libros fue en la NYU Bookstore en Broadway".

-"Si Rick fue allí".-Dijo la detective sorprendida.

-"Oh Kate te recuerdo, no recordaba tu cara ni tu nombre tu pero si tus ojos, y me acuerdo tan bien porque no deje de pensar en ellos durante varios meses, no me puedo creer que fueras tu, apuesto mi vida a que en la dedicatoria que hay aquí hablo de tus ojos".-Dijo señalando el libro.

-"Entonces me recordabas, todo este tiempo".-Dijo la detective casi susurrando.

-"Y tanto que te recuerdo, dios mío, eres aquellos ojos, recuerdo su tristeza y su profundidad, si no recuerdo mal me quede mirándolos mas de lo que es políticamente correcto".

-"Si que lo hiciste, me puse toda roja mientras me mirabas en silencio".

-"¿Puedo mirar lo que puse?".-Hablo mirando ahora al libro que tenia en las manos.

-"Si".-Se limito a decir Kate.

Y entonces leyó en voz alta:

_Para Kate, que me ha dejado soñando con sus ojos verdes, sobre las historias que hay tras ellos, podría escribir un libro sobre lo que esconden. Sin duda la mirada más bonita que este escritor ha visto nunca._

_Richard Castle_

Se quedaron los dos en silencio.

-"Siento no haberte reconocido".-La miró directamente a esos ojos que años atrás se habían grabado en su memoria.

-"Castle si que lo has hecho, nunca te dije que había ido a una de tus firmas de libros y en cuanto lo hice me recordaste al momento, estoy más que sorprendida, llevas casi 20 años firmando libros y recuerdas mi mirada".-En este punto ambos contenían las ganas de llorar.

Rick se inclinó y la besó, dejo el libro a un lado y tiro de ella para que se sentara en sus piernas y la abrazo muy fuerte contra su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, era un momento mágico.

Finalmente Rick dijo "No se que hay en la carpeta pero no creo que pueda superar esto".

-"Yo creo que si".-Dijo Kate extendiendo el brazo para coger la carpeta.

-"¿Listo para el resto de tu sorpresa?".

-"Listo".-La apretó aun mas fuerte contra el.

-"Vale pues hoy cuando estábamos en la bañera y me preguntaste por la sorpresa, tuve una especie de epifanía, habíamos estado hablando de cómo seria si hubieras conocido a mi madre y cuando comencé a pensar en como nos conocimos en la firma de libros lo recordé".-Hizo una pequeña pausa.-"Mi madre siempre quiso ir a una de tus firmas de libros pero nunca podía por el trabajo y un día en un hotel cerca de nuestra casa tu dabas una especie de acto en el que los fans podían sacarse fotos contigo y después podían pasar a recogerlas días mas tarde, mi madre había ido con una amiga y había vuelto súper contenta, pero yo nunca llegue a ver la foto, quizás se la llevo su amiga o nunca la fue a recoger y hoy en la bañera pensé que a lo mejor esa foto estaría en algún sitio".

Cuando dijo esta ultima parte noto como Rick se tensaba bazo su cuerpo.

-"Llame a mi padre haber si recordaba la fecha y el hotel y después llame a Paula para preguntarle donde podía conseguir más información y ella se encargo de todo, horas mas tarde me llamaron diciendo que creían que la habían encontrado pero que no estaban seguros y no podían confirmar nada. Alexis me acompaño a buscarla".

-"¿Tienes una foto en la que salgo con tu madre?".-Dijo Rick mientras abría mucho los ojos y la boca.

A Kate se le resbalo una lagrima por la mejilla.

-"No, de echo, tengo dos, una con una invitada especial".-Mientras decía esto ultimo Kate abrió la carpeta y saco la primera foto y se la entrego a Rick.

En esa foto salía un Rick mas joven pasando el brazo por encima del hombro de Johanna Beckett, ambos sonreían y estaban sobre un fondo de color blanco.

-"Alexis".-Dijo el escritor tras unos segundos sin levantar los ojos de la foto, corrían lagrimas por su cara sin parar y no le salían las palabras por lo que hablo muy bajito.

-"¿Qué?".-Dijo Beckett que no entendió lo último que había dicho.

-"Recuerdo esta foto Kate porque tuvimos que repetirla, Alexis se había escapado de los brazos de mi madre y había salido corriendo por el medio de la foto así que tu madre salió corriendo para pararla y tuvimos que repetirla, por eso salimos sonriendo tanto, y por eso la tengo abrazada por los hombros, no podíamos parar de reír después de lo de Alexis".-Cuando acabo de hablar comenzó a llorar mucho mas que antes, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kate, ella nunca jamás lo había visto así, debía de ser una sensación abrumadora para él, llevaba años luchando con ella para darle justicia a una mujer que no conocía y de repente este recuerdo aparecía en su mente.

Ahora los dos lloraban sonoramente cada uno consolándose en los brazos del otro, si alguien los hubiera visto ahora mismo abría alucinado, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, aquella foto se convirtió en una de las favoritas de ambos y el recuerdo de aquella mujer corriendo tras su hija y volviendo a su lado para sacarse una foto sería sin duda uno de los recuerdos mas importantes para Richard, un recuerdo que guardaría en su mente con mucho cariño después de casi haberlo olvidado, y que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

-"Rick, recuerda, invitada especial, tengo esa foto también".-Dijo Kate cuando ambos se tranquilizaron.

Kate le entrego la segunda fotografía, en esta salían Rick y Johanna esta vez él no la cogía por los hombros simplemente estaban al lado y ambos seguían con la mirada a un bebe que cruzaba la imagen por el medio y medio de la foto mientras los dos adultos sonreían, se podía ver a Rick avanzando un poco hacia delante y a Johanna estirando un brazo en la dirección de Alexis que avanzaba con una sonrisa radiante, apenas tendría 2 años.

Pasaron literalmente horas en aquel sofá, Kate contestó a todas las preguntas de Rick y este relató detalladamente lo que recordaba, se sentían en una nube, Kate no podía creer que la recordara después de tantos años, y menos podía creer que recordara a su madre, no podía dejar de mirar aquella foto donde salía el amor de su vida junto a su madre, y mas surrealista era la foto en la que salía Alexis, era como si después de todo el sufrimiento tras la muerte de su madre se viera un poco recompensado por este mágico recuerdo. Jamás pensó en ver a su madre junto a Rick y ahora que no solo tenían las fotos, también tenían el relato de cómo Johanna había corrido tras Alexis y la había cogido en brazos mientras ella y Rick reían.

-"Esta es sin duda la mejor sorpresa de todos los tiempos, voy a mandar que enmarquen esas fotos y las vamos a poner donde podamos verlas siempre, y tenemos que buscar el sitio perfecto para este libro".-Dijo Rick.

-"Que el libro esté aquí es un milagro a todo esto".-Hablo la detective.

-"¿A que te refieres?".

-"El fin de semana antes de que explotara mi apartamento se me metió entre ceja y ceja que debía leer de nuevo ese libro, así que me lo lleve conmigo a casa de mi padre pero cuando volví lo olvide en el coche, todos mis libros ardieron y pensé que este también hasta que a los dos días de la explosión abrí el maletero y allí estaba".

-"¿Sabes lo que creo?, Creo que estábamos totalmente destinados a estar juntos, es decir, mira todo esto Kate, la firma de libros, las fotos con tu madre".

-"¿Sabes lo que creo yo Castle?, que esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, tu y yo debemos estar juntos".

-"Always".-Susurro antes de besarla.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, tenia pensado dejarlo aquí, es decir mi idea inicial era llegar a lo de las fotos pero lo cierto es que tengo algunas ideas que podría coger desde el final de este capitulo, dejarme un comentario si os gustaría que continuara. Un saldo y gracias por leer **

Cuando ambos se tranquilizaron Kate buscó su móvil y llamó a Alexis que contestó al momento.

-"¿Le ha gustado Kate?, ¿Qué ha dicho?, ¿Se acordaba de algo?".

La detective comenzó a reírse.-"Si Alexis, le ha encantado, y no solo me recordaba el día de la firma de libros, también recordaba la foto con mi madre".

-"¡¿EN SERIO?!, eso es genial Kate, quiero una copia de esas fotos eh!"

-"Por supuesto Lex, este ha sido el mejor día de la madre en los últimos 13 años, gracias por pasarlo conmigo".

-"Por supuesto, y Kate …, ¿nos vemos el año que viene no?, es decir, quiero pasar todos los días de la madre contigo, si tu quieres claro".

En aquel momento Kate empezó a llorar de nuevo, nunca había llorado tanto de felicidad en un mismo día, tenia los nervios a flor de piel y la confesión de Alexis la dejo como en estado de shock.

Rick que observaba la conversación, cogió el móvil de las manos de Kate mientras la abrazaba.

-"¿Lex se puede saber que le has dicho a Kate que se ha quedado paralizada?".

-"Oh dios papa, lo siento, dile que lo retiro, que fue una estupidez".

Cuando el escritor iba a responder escucho como Kate susurraba.

-"Si".

-"¿Si que Kate?".-Pregunto el escritor dirigiéndose ahora a Kate, esta no respondió solo lo abrazo y volvió a decir que si.

-"Alexis, no se muy bien de que va todo esto pero Kate dice que si".

-"¿Ha dicho que si?".

-"Si, lo ha dicho dos veces, ahora Lex, ¿se puede saber a que esta diciendo que si?".

-"Papa tu prometida acaba de decir que si a pasar el resto de días de la madre conmigo".-Rick pudo notar como Alexis también lloraba a través del teléfono.

-"Oh".-Fue todo lo que pudo decir Rick.

Se despidió de su hija mientras continuaba con Kate aferrada a su pecho en el sofá, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, con mucho cuidado Rick la alzo y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación, la dejo en la cama y le quito los zapatos, se acurruco junto a ella y le susurro al oído mientras Kate continuaba durmiendo.

-"_Nuestra_ hija me ha dicho que te diga que te quiere, muchas gracias por la sorpresa de hoy pero antes mentí, este no ha sido el mejor regalo del mundo, porque ese ya me lo diste hace 5 años cuando entraste en mi vida, te quiero".

UNOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Rick se despertó con el llanto de un bebe, se apresuro a levantarse para coger a su hija que comenzaba a llorar en su cuna a solo unos pasos de la cama, se aseguro de que la pequeña no había despertado a Kate y salio de la habitación, fue hasta la cocina y cogió un biberón, después de que la niña se calmo volvió a su estudio y se sentó con ella en brazos en la silla de su mesa en la que escribía, la pequeña ya no lloraba pero tenia los ojos abiertos y observaba atentamente a su padre, este le sonrío y comenzó a hablar no muy alto para no despertar a la detective que dormía tras la puerta.

-"Hoy te has portado genial, estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta de que mama estaba muy cansada y decidiste ayudar ¿verdad?".

La niña sonrío como si realmente comprendiera las palabras de su padre.

-"Buen trabajo pequeña".-En aquel momento le dio un beso en la frente y cuando levanto la cabeza sus ojos se pasaron por aquella foto que Kate había encontrado años atrás en la que salía con Johanna Beckett, habían decidido poner la foto en la que salía Alexis, que además era mas divertida en el salón y la foto en la que salían Rick y Johanna estaba colocada sobre su escritorio.

-"Esa de ahí es tu abuela, pero eso ya lo sabes porque estoy seguro de que tu y ella ya os habéis conocido".-Comenzó el escritor ignorando que Kate se había despertado y escuchaba atentamente desde la puerta.

-"Puede que no la recuerdes mi vida, pero yo creo que ella te ha enviado desde allí arriba para ayudarme a proteger a tu mama".

-"Con lo pequeña que eres ya eres capaz de protegerla más que yo, porque te quiere tanto que cuando va a trabajar tiene mucho más cuidado para volver a ti cada noche".

El bebe se aferro a uno de sus dedos.

-"Veo que estamos de acuerdo bicho, ahora vamos a dormir".

Rick beso sus propios dedos y los poso sobre la fotografía, Kate que observaba desde la puerta, nunca lo había visto hacer ese gesto pero estaba claro que no era la primera vez que lo hacia. Cuando Rick se iba a levantar Kate tiro de la puerta para abrirla completamente y entró al despacho.

-"Kate, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?".-Dijo Rick sonrojándose.

-"El suficiente como para enamorarme de ti de nuevo, aquí y ahora".-Contesto sonriendo.

La detective beso sus labios tiernamente y cogió a la pequeña en sus brazos, cuando Rick la soltó se coloco detrás de su musa y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Kate para observar al bebe.

La pequeña comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

-"Quizás tengas razón".-Dijo Kate susurrando.-"Quizás ella y mi madre ya se han conocido, eso explicaría que ella sea tan absolutamente perfecta".

Se quedaron en silencio observando a su hija hasta que Rick la apretó más fuerte y dijo.

-"Me encanta cuando me das la razón".

A Kate se le escapo una carcajada que intento contener para no despertar al bebe que ahora dormía en sus brazos. Y aquella noche se convirtió para ambos en otro pequeño recuerdo perfecto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Al final creo que voy a seguir un poco mas que tengo alguna idea, espero que este os guste mucho porque a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Si os gusta o si no Reviews!**

Kate, Rick y Alexis charlaban en el salón mientras las pequeña Hayley dormía en su cuna, Kate acabada de llegar de la comisaría y había ido a verla pero cuando se la encontró durmiendo sintió una especie de decepción, apenas diez minutos después de su llegada el llanto de un bebe sonó en el intercomunicador que había sobre la mesa, Kate se levanto como un resorte y prácticamente grito un "¡Voy yo!", Rick y Alexis no pudieron evitar sonreír. Kate más que andar corrió hacia el cuarto de la niña y en apenas unos segundos la tenía ya alzada contra su pecho.

La niña se calmo casi instantáneamente, Rick le había dicho que acababa de comer así que Kate comprobó su pañal y cuando se lo encontró seco comenzó a hablarle a s niña para que acabara de calmarse.

-"Papa dice que acabas de comer, y no necesitas que te cambien así que supongo que solo me echabas de menos ¿no?".-Kate sonrío a su precioso bebe de apenas 6 meses.

Se sentó en la mecedora que Rick había comprado cuando montaron la habitación de la niña y comenzó a balancearse. La niña ya no lloraba pero seguía con sus pequeños puños apretados.

-"Vamos Hales, tranquila que estoy aquí".-Kate noto como su hija se relajaba al escucharla hablar.

Le beso la frente y comenzó a cantar para tranquilizarla.

-"_Hey blue eyes, tomorrow became yesterday  
What was will never be felt again  
I fell in love with you  
Over a smile so gold, I was through  
Where did you come from, why did you come from there  
Got yourself a woman, do I even care  
I want you to want me, the way that I want you  
Ain't it strange how god fixed a plan  
To want the world to find solace in the bodies of a woman and a man  
Come to me close boy, take my hand  
And we'll fly off to a magic land_".

Cuando terminó la estrofa la niña se había calmado y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, Kate siguió allí un buen rato, disfrutando de su pequeña, había vuelto a la comisaría hacia una semana y la echaba tanto de menos, y aun encima como Rick se quedaba con ella no lo tenia a él tampoco, nunca en toda su carrera como detective había odiado tanto cada segundo de trabajo que la retenía lejos de su familia. Después de media hora coloco a Hayley en su cama y bajo las escaleras, hacia días que no veía a Alexis y también la echaba de menos.

Cuando llego al sofá Rick y Alexis estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y ella los aparto sonriendo y se coloco en el medio mientras los tres reían.

-"Bonita canción".-Dijo Rick alzando una ceja.

-"¿Qué?"-Contesto Kate confundida y con una cara de terror.

Alexis estiro la mano y cogió el intercomunicador de la mesa y lo balanceo de un lado a otro.

Kate soltó un "Oh" y metió su cabeza en el hombro de Rick, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

Padre e hija rieron ante la reacción de Kate y fue Alexis la primera en hablar.

-"En serio Kate, es una canción preciosa, nunca la había escuchado antes ¿de quien es?".

-"Mía".-Dijo Kate muy bajito.

Ahora fue Rick el que habló.-"¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber cuando la escribiste?".

-"Si Rick, la escribí por ti, no hace falta que disimules, se suponía que nadie debía escucharla".-Volvió a esconder su cabeza.

Castle no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, había escrito aquella canción por él, probablemente antes de que estuvieran juntos, y el echo de que estuviera muerta de vergüenza la hacia aun más adorable.

-"Pues yo me alegro de haberla escuchado, a partir de ahora es mi canción favorita".

-"Y la mía".-añadió Alexis.

Kate comenzó a reír.-"Pues no creo que volváis a escuchar vuestra nueva canción favorita nunca más".

-"Eh Kate, eso no es justo".-Dijo Alexis.

-"Tranquila calabaza si que la escucharemos".

-"Le veo muy seguro señor Castle".-Dijo Kate sonriendo.

-"Oh detective, no volveré a publicar un libro hasta que vuelva a escuchar mi canción favorita".-Contesto en el mismo tono jugentón que ella había empleado.

-¡Ja, Castle eso no te lo crees ni tu!".

-"Yo que tu no retaría a mi padre porque Kate ,es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo".

-"¿No serias capaz?-Dijo Kate mirándolo y entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Mi canción favorita será el precio de tu autor favorito".

Los tres comenzaron a reír.

Aquella noche cuando Alexis ya se había marchado y ambos se metieron en cama ella lo abrazo y comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

-"_Hey blue eyes, tomorrow became yesterday_…".-Paró y le mordió la oreja.

-"Pensaba que no volvería a escucharla detective".

-"Solo me aseguro de que no se te pasa por la cabeza alejar tus libros de mi".-Volvió a acercarse a su oreja y continuó "_What was will never be felt again, I fell in love with you, Over a smile so gold, I was through_…".

Rick suspiró.-"Nunca haría eso Kate".

-"¿Nunca?, oh Rick me gusta más cuando me dices _siempre (always)_"

-"Siempre Kate, siempre"

Y entonces ella continúo.

-"_Where did you come from, why did you come from there, Got yourself a woman, do I even care, I want you to want me, the way that I want you, Ain't it strange how god fixed a plan, To want the world to find solace in the bodies of a woman and a man, Come to me close boy, take my hand, And we'll fly off to a magic land_".

**Bueno supongo que conoceréis la canción de Stana Katic "Hey blue eyes" pero si no os la dejo aquí **** watch?v=nQX3NZ37_K0**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, ¡nuevo capítulo!, gracias por leer y espero que os guste, los comentarios siempre se aprecian****. **

Rick y Kate habían quedado para comer, cuando no tenia ningún caso o el caso estaba estancado y ella no estaba muy ocupada, quedaban para comer en los restaurantes que rodeaban la comisaría, normalmente iban a Remmys, estaban juntos apenas una hora, a veces hora y media pero valía la pena por eso hoy Kate miraba el reloj sin parar plantada en medio de la calle, el llegaba 10 minutos tarde, era normal, tenia que cruzar la ciudad con un bebe de 7 meses pero ella estaba impaciente por verlos. De repente noto una mano en su hombro.

-"¡Kate!".

La detective se giro para encontrarse ni más ni menos que con Josh Davidson.

-"Josh".-Dijo sorprendida.

El la abrazo y ella no supo muy bien que hacer, era algo incómodo.

-"Me alegro de verte Kate".

-"Lo mismo digo, lo último que supe de ti es que estabas en África".

-"Pues la verdad es que he vuelto hace dos días, menuda casualidad encontrarte, ¿Qué haces aquí plantada?".

-"Estoy esperando a Castle que viene con nues…".-Antes de que la detective pudiera decir _nuestra hija_ Josh la corto.

-"Veo que no has cambiado mucho, ¿así que el escritor sigue siendo tu sombra?, estoy seguro de que en estos dos años te ha metido en un millón de problemas".

-"Josh, ¿de verdad no sabes lo de Castle?".

-"¿Qué debería saber de ese escritor? ¿Ha escrito un nuevo libro?".-Dijo en tono de burla.

Justo cuando Kate le iba a contestar apareció Rick empujando un carrito de bebe.

-"Hey".-Dijo mirando a Kate, acto seguido miro a Josh y se puso serio de repente.

-"Oh Castle, ¿a que pobre mujer has dejado ahora embarazada?".

Rick lo miraba con odio y Kate se empezó a reír, Josh estaba quedando como un autentico capullo.

-"Si me hubieras dejado acabar de hablar Josh, te habrías ahorrado todo eso".

Dijo Kate mientras se inclinaba para coger a la pequeña del carrito.

-"Deja que te presente a Hayley Johanna Castle Beckett, pensé que lo habrías leído en las revistas".

Josh abrió mucho la boca -"¿Tu? ¿Y el? ¿Vosotros?".

Kate continuaba riéndose.-"Así es, yo soy la pobre mujer Josh, me alegro de que las cosas te vayan bien, nos vamos ya que nos queda poco tiempo para comer".

-"Yo….".-Entonces el médico se giro hacia Castle y dijo.

-"La última conversación que tuvimos, lo siento, ha quedado mas que claro que no tenia ningún derecho".

Richard lo dudo unos segundos pero finalmente le extendió la mano y Josh se la estrechó.

Cuando el medico desapareció entre la gente, Rick se acercó y le dio a Kate un pequeño beso en los labios.

-"Venga, a comer que hoy no llegas".

Entraron en el restaurante y se sentaron.

-"¿Qué ultima conversación?-Dijo Kate aun con la niña en brazos mientras el sacaba el biberón que había preparado en casa.

-¿Eh?-Contesto él haciéndose el distraído.

Justo en ese momento llegó Tim, la pareja conocía a todos los camareros del restaurante pero Tim era de sus favoritos, tras coger sus pedidos y una pequeña charla, el joven se dirigió a la cocina biberón en mano para calentarlo.

-"Va Castle, suéltalo ya, antes o después me lo vas a contar".

Castle suspiró y se quedo en silencio, pero Kate esperó, sabia que estaba pensando que iba a decir.

-"No fue exactamente una conversación, más que conversación fue una semi-pelea".

-"¿Una que?".-Dijo Kate alzando la voz sin querer.-"¿Te peleaste con Josh?".

Rick volvió a suspirar.-"No Kate no me pelee con Josh, pero podemos decir que si no llegan a estar ahí mi madre, Alexis, tu padre y los chicos nos habríamos peleado".

Kate iba a decir algo pero Rick le hizo una seña para que lo dejara acabar.

-"Fue en el hospital, mientras te operaban, el salió del quirófano haciendo preguntas y cuando le dije que había intentado tirarte el me empujó contra la pared".-Ella de nuevo intentó interrumpirlo pero él se lo impidió.-"Después me dijo que aquello era mi culpa, tu disparo y la muerte de Roy, por haber abierto el caso de tu madre, nos separaron y tu padre dijo que no iba a permitir aquello mientras tu luchabas por vivir así que el se marchó".

-"Rick, dime por favor que nunca creíste que todo aquello fue por tu culpa".-Dijo Kate muy bajito.

-"Yo…, no te voy a mentir".

En ese momento Kate, aun con su hija en brazos se levantó, Rick miró a la mesa pensando que ella se iba a marchar pero lo que hizo en realidad fue cambiarse de sitio, antes estaba frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa por lo que se sentó a su lado, Rick no levantó la cabeza de los cubiertos por lo que ella apoyo la suya en su hombro hasta que el alzó la vista.

-"Escúchame, Rick, sabes que eso no fue tu culpa, tu no me disparaste".

-"Pero yo te puse en el punto de mira".

Kate se las apaño para agarrar a la niña con un solo brazo y forzó a Rick a mirarla con el otro.

-"Voy a contarte algo".-En ese momento apareció Tim que había observado como la conversación se volvía algo serio.

-"Hey, he olvidado el biberón en la cocina, que tal si me llevo a esa pequeña hasta allí y de paso la utilizó para ligar con la nueva aprendiz de cocinera".-Dijo al tiempo que dejaba los platos de comida para ellos en la mesa y le guiñaba un ojo a Kate que le dedico una amplia sonrisa y le entrego a la niña.

-"Gracias Tim".

Entonces Kate se volvió hacia Rick que ahora la miraba a los ojos.

-"¿Qué quieres contarme?".

Ella sonrío y comenzó a hablar.

-"El primer día de terapia, tuve que decir en una palabra, que significaba mi cicatriz, y yo dije _miedo_".-La detective noto como Castle se tensaba por lo que le acarició la frente y continuó.-"En aquella sesión llevaba días sin verte, y la palabra que salió de mi boca fue miedo pero en la última de mis sesiones, que fue un mes después de que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos, el doctor me volvió a preguntar y yo conteste que para mi significaba _amor_."-La detective vio como Rick la miraba confundido.

-"El doctor se quedó igual de sorprendido que tu Castle, me dijo que no se esperaba que dijera eso y me preguntó porque había dicho _amor_. Entonces le explique que, aunque no había echo justicia aun, ya conocía la verdad sobre el caso de mi madre y le explique que por fin había superado el disparo, pero que lo mas importante era que ya no tenia miedo a quererte a ti Castle, la cicatriz, dejo de recordarme que casi muero, dejo de recordarme el caso de mi madre y se convirtió en el recuerdo de la primera vez que me dijiste que me querías, cada vez que ves la cicatriz, te paras unos segundos y me miras a los ojos, y es como oírte decir que me quieres".

-"Te quiero Kate".

-"Lo sé, igual que yo te quiero a ti, y necesito que no te culpes por el disparo, necesito que recuerdes que me salvaste diciéndome que me querías porque durante los meses siguientes esas palabras me ayudaron a intentar ser mejor para ti, me ayudaron tanto Rick, que no te puedo permitir que te culpes, y menos puedo permitir que Josh te dijera aquello".

-"Esta bien Kate, vamos a dejar esto, tienes que comer que vas a llegar tarde, pero si quieres por la noche hablamos".

-"Vale pero Rick una cosa más".

-"Dime", dijo el, girándose hacia ella.

Entonces ella le planto un beso en la boca que el no se esperaba, pero rápidamente le correspondió, a los pocos minutos regreso Tim y les devolvió a la niña. Cuando terminaron de comer se despidieron de nuevo con un beso más largo y apasionado de lo normal.

Kate subió hasta la planta de homicidios y fue a preparase un café, allí estaba Gates leyendo un informe, mientras el café se preparaba, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su americana y sacó las llaves de Rick, en ese momento Gates habló.

-"¿Qué tal el señor Castle y su hija?".

Kate sonrió.-"Esta usted apunto de comprobarlo con sus propios ojos".-Dijo mientras agitaba en el aire las llaves del escritor.

-"Mientras comíamos, Richard le dio sus llaves a la niña para que se entretuviera y en algún momento acabaron en mi bolsillo, apuesto a que aparece por esas puertas en unos minutos señor".

Gates sonrió la invitó a sentarse con ella y la joven detective aprovecho para hablarle del caso, apenas 3 minutos después vieron como Rick salía del ascensor, empujando el carrito y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos repetidamente.

Ambas mujeres se rieron y Kate sin levantarse lo llamo y le hizo señales desde la sala de descanso.

Castle se acercó a ellas y dijo.-"Kate creo que he perdido mis…".

En ese momento Rick vio como Gates alzaba las llaves que estaban en la mesa.

Los tres rieron.

-"Venga dejar que vea ese bebe, dijo Gates levantándose y sacando a Hayley de su carro.

No había pasado ni dos minutos cuando Ryan y Esposito llegaron de su almuerzo y en cuanto vieron al bebe se abalanzaron y rodearon a Gates que todavía la tenia en brazos, Kate aprovecho la distracción y se acercó a Castle.

-"Ey que a mi también lleváis mucho sin verme".-Se quejo Richard.

-"Ven que te abrazo yo"-Dijo Kate riéndose y rodeándolo unos segundos con sus brazos.

Diez minutos después Gates dijo que era hora de ponerse a trabajar y le entrego la niña a Kate.

-"Que bien te has portado Hales, ¿te gusta la comisaría?, que no te guste demasiado que mama te mata si te conviertes en policía".-Dijo Kate sonriendo.

-"¿No va a ser la futura detective Castle-Beckett?, ¡OH!, seria la detective Caskett, sería como un mito".-Dijo Rick emocionado.

-"De eso nada, si quiere ser como nosotros puede ser escritora y abogada pero nada de pistolas para mi bebe".

Rick se rió y dijo.-"Si tu bebe se parece solo un poquito a ti, y se le mete en la cabeza ser detective, créeme Beckett cuando digo que lo será, probablemente incluso bata todos esos récords tuyos de ser la más joven en conseguir todas esas cosas".

Beckett le lanzo una mirada pero no pudo evitar sonreír, Castle comenzó a recoger todo lo que había sacado de la bolsa de la niña y Kate acerco la cabeza de Hayley a su boca y susurro.

-"Mama siempre te apoyara seas lo que seas mi vida".


	17. Chapter 17

Por fin era fin de semana, después de dos casos difíciles Gates le había dado a Kate dos días de descanso por lo tanto tenia por delante 4 días para su familia. Se despertó temprano por costumbre pero había dormido perfectamente, noto el brazo de Castle sobre su cintura y se giro para observarlo mientras dormía, se quedó así unos minutos hasta que percibió a través del intercomunicador como Hayley se despertaba, la escucho hacer algunos sonidos así que desconectó el aparato y se dirigió a la habitación de la niña.

Se la encontró con los ojos abiertos y en cuanto vio a su madre la pequeña comenzó a sonreír, Kate la cogió y le cambio el pañal, después se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar café con la mano que tenia libre mientras apoyaba a su hija en su cintura y la sujetaba con la otra, daría lo que fuera por poder hacer esto cada día, sin prisas, sin llamadas a las cinco de la mañana porque había un asesinato. Adoraba su trabajo y si no fuera detective no seria ella misma, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado porque cada segundo que pasaba lejos de su hija era una pequeña tortura, antes cuando llegaba tarde por culpa del trabajo tenia que disculparse con Castle pero ahora tenia que también perdonarse a si misma por no estar con Hayley.

Se sentó en el sofá a darle el biberón y disfrutó de cada pequeño ruido y mueca que hacia la pequeña entre sus brazos, estaba tan absorta que no se percato de que Rick las observaba desde la puerta de su oficina. Cuando no pudo más, se sentó junto a Kate en el sofá.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy que tienes el día libre?".

-"Tengo un plan".-Contesto la detective sonriendo.-"Los próximos cuatro días podemos hacer todas las locuras que se te puedan ocurrir, soy toda tuya".

-"¿En serio?".

-"En serio Castle, toda tuya".

Rick se quedo en silencio.

-"¿Ninguna ocurrencia alocada ahora que puede señor Castle?".

-"Pues lo cierto, señora Castle, es que no se me ocurre nada mejor que pasar el día abrazado a ti y a nuestra hija".

-"¿En serio?, ¿nada de nada?, me decepcionas Rick".-Dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

-"Siempre que propongo locuras lo hago para volverte loca, la mayoría de las veces no tengo intención de que aceptes, excepto cuando te propuse casarnos en el espacio, esa iba en serio".

Kate comenzó a reírse.

-"¿No fue lo suficientemente buena nuestra boda terrestre?".

-"Fue la mejor".

Comenzaron a besarse hasta que Hayley comenzó a revolverse en los brazos de Kate reclamando la atención de sus padres.

-"Ya que te has quedado sin ideas, que tal si hoy vamos a comer con Alexis, por la tarde visitamos a mi padre y ya mañana vemos si se te ocurre algo, escritor".

-"Suena perfecto".

Iban de camino a casa de Alexis y Kate se desvió de su ruta habitual.

-"¿A donde me lleva detective?".-Pregunto Castle.

-"Ya que vamos con tiempo y pasamos por aquí al lado pensé que podríamos parar un momento".

Castle asintió cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían.

Bajaron del coche, Rick saco a la pequeña y se la entrego a Kate que comenzó a andar mientras Rick cerraba el coche.

Ella se detuvo delante de la lapida de su madre y Castle llego a los pocos segundos, nadie dijo nada, no hacia falta, solo se escuchaban los ruiditos que hacia Hayley.

-"Nunca hemos ido a visitar la tumba de Montgomery".-Dijo Kate.

-"Kate, ¿quieres ir allí?, no es que nos traiga muy buenos recuerdos".

-"Lo se, lo se, solo pensaba en alto".

-"Podemos ir si quieres, puede que sea duro pero la tenemos a ella que lo hace todo más fácil".

-"No, no quiero ir, venga vamos que legaremos tarde".-Kate besó sus dedos y los poso sobre la lápida, Castle hizo lo mismo y cuando Kate se iba a girar, Rick la detuvo y cogió a Hayley, beso la mano de su hija y se agacho hasta que la niña toco con sus deditos la fría piedra. A Kate se le escapo una lágrima silenciosa ante aquella escena.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Alexis, olía de maravilla, la joven había cocinado, lo pasaron bien, charlando y riendo de nada y de todo, finalmente Castle y Beckett decidieron retirarse, ya que no querían entretener más a Alexis al fin y al cabo era sábado y seguro que tenia planes. Se dirigieron entonces a casa del Jim Beckett, para pasar la tarde con él. Los recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	18. Chapter 18

UNOS MESES DESPUÉS

Kate no podía creerlo, Hayley acababa de cumplir un año, y allí estaba ella de nuevo sentada en el suelo del baño, prueba de embarazo en mano. Nunca dijo que no quería más hijos pero acababa de tener a Hales. No hacia ni 6 meses que había vuelto a trabajar.

La alarma de su móvil sonó, era momento de mirar la prueba, pero simplemente no pudo, se levanto y se puso a buscar a Castle por el loft, lo encontró en el suelo en frente del sofá con Hayley sobre su pecho, ambos reían, cuando la niña vio a su madre en la puerta de la oficina dirigió toda su atención hacia ella para que la cogiera. Kate se sentó en el suelo junto a Castle.

-"Hey, hay algo que tengo que decirte".-Dijo Kate mientras acomodaba a la pequeña entre sus piernas.

-"¿Todo bien Kate?".-Contesto preocupado.

-"Rick, tengo un retraso, me acabo de hacer una prueba de embarazo pero no me e atrevido a mirarla, acabamos de tener a Hayley".

El se quedo en silencio unos minutos.

-"Kate".-Espero hasta que ella levanto la cabeza.

-"Si estas embarazada, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, se que será duro, es pronto, pero saldrá bien Kate, al final siempre hacemos que funcione".-Esta ultima frase hizo que Kate sonriera.

-"Me alegra de que no hayas mirado la prueba aun, así podemos mírala juntos, cuando fue lo de Hales estabas sola".-Dijo ahora sonriendo.

-"Rick, sabes que igual es negativo ¿no?, no puedes hacerte muchas ilusiones".

Con esto Rick se levanto y fue hasta el baño, se encontró la prueba boca abajo junto al lavabo y se dirigió de nuevo al salón con cuidado de no mirar el resultado, volvió a sentarse al lado de Kate.

-"¿Cómo lo hacemos Kate?, ¿miramos a la vez?".

Rick sostenía la prueba en frente a ellos con el resultado hacia el otro lado, de repente Hayley empezó a hablar.

-"Rosa".

Ambos adultos miraron hacia la niña, Rick bajo el test para poder ver lo que decía.

-"¿Qué dices Hales?".-Pregunto Kate.

La niña señalo con sus deditos la prueba que Rick tenia en sus manos, todavía sin saber la respuesta.

-"Rosa mami, rosa".

Kate se llevo la mano a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos, cogió a la pequeña y la abrazo, Rick parecía confuso.

-"Rick, si estoy embarazada la prueba se pone rosa y aparece el símbolo positivo (+), si no lo estoy se queda blanco con un símbolo negativo (-)".

Entonces Rick lo entendió, _rosa_, su bebe de un año les acababa de leer la prueba.

Rick le dio la vuelta y efectivamente, un circulo rosa con una cruz en el centro, se giro hacia Kate y vio como caían lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-"Kate ¿estas bien?, ¿Por qué lloras?".

Kate comenzó a reír mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos sin control.

-"Son lagrimas de felicidad escritor, las hormonas son mi escusa, ¿Cuál es la tuya?".-Dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Rick que también estaba mojada.

Castle no se dio cuenta de que también estaba llorando, se acerco y abrazo a su mujer y a su hija como nunca, la niña comenzó a reírse e hizo que sus padres se le unieran, empezaron a hacer cosquillas a la pequeña sin parar de reír.

A los pocos minutos escucharon la puerta abrirse y a Alexis gritar.

-"¡Hola!".

La joven pelirroja rápidamente los vio en el suelo del salón y se acerco a ellos, la pequeña ya había comenzado a gatear hacia ella, todavía no andaba, Alexis la alzo y la cubrió de besos.

-"¡Alesis!".-Grito la pequeña entre risas.

La pelirroja se sentó en frente de Rick y Kate.

-"Siento venir sin avisar, pasaba por aquí".-Dijo con toda la atención en Hayley.

Kate le sonrío a Rick y le indico que le pasara la prueba que estaba en la mesa.

Kate se la entrego a Alexis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Alexis la cogió confusa, y de repente se dio cuenta.

-"¡Tu!, ¡Otra vez!, ¡¿En serio!?".-Rick y Kate asintieron sin parar de sonreír.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate estaba teniendo el peor día en mucho tiempo, Castle se tuvo que ir a una reunión por su nuevo libro por lo que ella debía llevar a Hayley a la guardería, lo primero que hizo al levantarse había sido vomitar, cuando había estado embarazada de Hayley aquella había sido la peor parte y parecía que con este bebe las cosas serian iguales, aun no se le notaba la barriga pero después de 3 mañanas seguidas vomitando no cabía duda de que estaba embarazada. Su día no comenzó bien pero fue de mal en peor, cuando por fin consiguió vestir a la niña la sentó para darle de comer y Hayley decidió que era el momento de jugar y decidió que tirar su desayuno por los aires sería una buena idea, Kate tuvo que volver a cambiarla y finalmente salio de casa y se metió en el coche

Lo cierto es que Hayley era una niña increíble, casi nunca lloraba, otros niños ante las broncas de sus padres se volvían histéricos y comenzaban a llorar pero Hayley simplemente asentía y pedía perdón, era increíblemente inteligente para su edad. Kate estaba de mal humor pero cuando su niña comenzó a cantar desde la parte trasera del coche, ella no puso evitar sonreír mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Habían probado las canciones infantiles pero Kate las prohibió en el coche, porque a Castle se le pegaban y no paraba de tararearlas en la comisaría y la volvía loca, así que Kate no habría sido humana si no hubiera sonreído al escuchar a su hija de un año canturrear palabras sueltas sin sentido de la nueva canción de One Republic que sonaba en la radio.

Pero su día se volvió gris de nuevo, la guardería estaba cerrada por un brote de varicela, Kate no se lo podía creer, llamo a Alexis pero no contesto, probablemente estaría estudiando, Martha y su padre estaban trabajando y Castle estaba en plena reunión, pensó en Jenny, se apresuro a llamarla y esta le comunico que estaba visitando a sus padres, ahora que lo recordaba Ryan se lo había comentado. Ya llegaba tarde así que no le quedo más remedio que ir a la comisaría con la niña.

En cuanto entró a la planta de homicidios, Ryan y Espo se lanzaron a por la niña y comenzaron a jugar con ella, Kate fue directa a la oficina de Gates.

-"Detective, ¿es esa su hija?"-Dijo señalando a través del cristal.

-"Si señor, Castle esta en una reunión y la guardería cerro por un brote de varicela, intentare contactar con alguien para que la cuide, como mucho serán dos horas hasta que llegue Castle".

-"Respire detective, no es para tanto, no esta trabajando en ningún caso ahora mismo, le ha pasado a otros detectives antes, incluso yo tuve que llevar a mi hijo a la comisaría una vez, aunque sabe que este no es lugar para niños".

-"No volverá a ocurrir".

Ante la seriedad de Beckett, la capitana se acercó y le sonrío.

-"Katherine, esto no la hace peor detective, ¿lo sabe no?".

Kate asintió y le sonrío, realmente agradecía que fuera tan amable con ella.

-"Ahora salga ahí e intente hacer algún papeleo con la niña en la sala de reuniones, si se queda en su mesa toda la planta se parara a hacerle carantoñas a la niña, mire, dos de mis mejores detectives reducidos a eso".-Dijo señalando a Ryan y Esposito que le hacían carantoñas a la niña que reía sin parar.

Esto arranco una carcajada de Kate.

-"Muchas gracias señor".

Kate se metió en la sala de reuniones y trato de entretener mientras trataba rellenar algunos informes del caso anterior, le dejo un mensaje a Castle para que fuera a la comisaría al salir de la reunión.

Hayley trato de jugar con su madre y cuando vio que ella estaba continuamente tratando de leer esos papeles cogió un folio y se puso a mirar para el asintiendo, Kate se comenzó a reír y le busco algunos rotuladores para que pudiera pintar, mas que pintar la niña se dedico aporrear los rotuladores contra los folios que le había dado su madre, pasados 15 minutos entro Gates en la sala.

-"Estoy sorprendida, esta trabajando de verdad y no he oído ni un solo grito salir de la pequeña, ¿seguro que solo tiene un año?".

-"Eso mismo me pregunto yo a veces".

Fue entonces cuando un olor inundo la habitación, Hayley necesitaba que la cambiaran.

-"Y ahí esta la prueba de que aun es un bebe".-Dijo Kate riéndose.

Cogió la bolsa que había preparado para la guardería y se dirigió al baño de mujeres, por supuesto no había cambiador así que se las apaño como pudo.

Cuando la iba coger en brazos la niña le dijo a su madre muy seria.-"_Adando mami_".

-"¿Qué dices mi vida?".

-"_Hales adando con mami_".

Kate comenzó a reírse, Hayley había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos pero nunca ella sola, solo cuando la sostenían por los brazos, Kate guardo todo en la bolsa y se coloco detrás de su hija bajando sus brazos para que la niña se agarrara a sus dedos. Y así salieron del baño, cuando Espo vio a Kate andar detrás de niña agachada hacia delante no pudo evitar reírse, Kate le lanzo una mirada y Espo paro al momento. Continuó hacia la sala de reuniones y de repente escucho a Castle llamarla.

-"¡Kate!".

Entonces Hayley tiro de sus manos y se soltó de Kate, empezó a andar hacia Rick, que al ver lo que hacia la pequeña se paro en seco a 10 pasos de ellas.

Kate abrió mucho la boca y coloco sus brazos a una distancia prudente por si Hayley se caía hacia los lados y la siguió, Castle ya se había agachado y estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, los brazos estirados hacia su niña y la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

Finalmente Hayley se abrazo a su padre, seguida de cerca por Kate y Rick la alzo en el aire y comenzó a darle besos. De repente Kate se dio cuenta de que media comisaría había visto la escena y miraban hacia ellos sonrientes.

Kate le dijo a Rick que entrara en la sala de reuniones, una vez dentro la detective se dirigió a la niña en brazos de Richard.

-"Que bien lo has hecho bicho. Que bien andas mi vida".

La niña no paraba de sonreír.

-"Ya eres una niña mayor".-Dijo Rick orgulloso.

-"_Adando como mami_".-Sentencio antes de empezar a reírse.

De repente aquel mal día se convirtió en un gran día.


	20. Chapter 20

Kate jugaba en el salón con Hayley mientras Rick hacia algo de cenar, de repente llamaron a la puerta y Rick fue a abrir con cara de extrañado. Cuando llego a la puerta se encontró a Meredith, maleta en mano.

-"Richard".-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Rick se quedo parado, pensando que demonios hacia allí Meredith. Kate ya se había levantado, con Hayley en brazos y andaba hacia la puerta.

-"¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?,¡Hola Kate!".

-"Pues Meredith no se que haces aquí".-Dijo Rick honestamente.

-"Vengo a sorprender a Alexis".

Rick la miró aun más confundido.

-"Meredith, Alexis ya no vive aquí ¿lo sabes no?".-Preguntó Kate empujando a Rick para que dejara entrar a la pelirroja que ahora también parecía confundida.

-"¿Cómo que no vive aquí?".

-"Alexis lleva sin vivir aquí desde que empezó la universidad y eso fue hace casi 4 años".-Dijo Rick.

-"Pero la última vez que vine estaba aquí y me acuerdo que me dijo que no se iba a Stanford para estar cerca de ti y Martha".

-"Sigo sin creer que no lo sepas, Alexis paso su primer año en los dormitorios de la universidad y aquella vez que viniste estaba en casa porque estaba enferma, a partir del segundo año se fue a vivir con su novio pero lo dejaron y ella se quedo en el piso, esta al lado del campus".

La cara de Meredith paso de la confusión a la tristeza cuando miró a su alrededor y vio una enorme foto de Kate, Rick, Alexis y Hayley en la que todos parecían muy felices, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio sobre una mesa una foto de Kate y Alexis riendo tanto que se podían ver lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste Mer?".-Pregunto Rick.

-"Este verano cuando vino a verme, pero aun no hace dos días que hable con ella por teléfono, no me puedo creer que no sepa ni donde vive".

-"No lo hago para hacerte sentir mal pero todas las conversaciones que te he oído tener con Alexis giran en torno a ti".-Dijo Rick.

-"Deberías ir a verla".-Dijo Kate.

En ese momento Hayley se estiró en los brazos de su madre y tiro del pelo de Meredith no muy fuerte.

-"_Alesis_".

-"Si Hales es pelirroja como Alexis".-Dijo Kate liberando el pelo de Meredith.-"Pero no puedes tirarle del pelo".

-"Ni siquiera conocía a su hermana".-Dijo mientras miraba a Hayley con ternura.-"¿Podéis darme su dirección?".

-"Por supuesto".-Dijo Rick mientras buscaba un papel.

-"Pero a esta hora estoy segura de que esta en la biblioteca de medicina, puedes ir a buscarla allí, siempre se sienta en las mesas junto a los ventanales, no te será muy difícil encontrarla".-Dijo Kate.

-"¿Columbia no?".-Dijo Meredith.

Rick y Kate asintieron y la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta.

Meredith pidió un taxi y se dirigió al campus, una vez allí, y tras preguntar a varias personas consiguió encontrar la biblioteca de medicina, a las puertas había un grupo de jóvenes que estarían haciendo un descanso, fue entonces cuando vio a Alexis de espaldas a ella hablando animadamente con otros compañeros, cuando iba a avanzar vio que era Alexis quien hablaba ahora.

-"¡Es genial!, yo fui con mi madre al concierto el año pasado".

-"¿En serio? Como conseguisteis entradas se vendieron en minutos".-Dijo una chica.

-"No tengo ni idea de cómo las consiguió, pero trabaja en la NYPD así que mejor no saberlo".-Dijo arrancando una carcajada de sus compañeros.

-"¿Tu madre es poli?".-Pregunto un chico.

-"No es mi madre de verdad, es la mujer de mi padre, pero como si lo fuera, y si os estáis imaginando un marimacho comiendo donuts estáis muy equivocados es más, podría decirse que es la detective mas guapa de la ciudad".-Dijo Alexis.

Sus amigos volvieron a reír y uno de ellos le dijo que exageraba así que Alexis saco su móvil y les enseño una foto, todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque Kate era realmente guapa y después volvieron a reír mientras cambiaban de tema.

Meredith permanecía allí plantada, entonces se dio cuenta, ella no era la madre de Alexis, la madre de Alexis era Kate desde hace años.


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Feliz año 2014!**

Meredith se quedo allí parada, en ese momento los jóvenes empezaron a entrar a la biblioteca y fue cuando Alexis la vio. Se acerco a ella.

-"Ey, ¿Qué haces aquí?".-Dijo Alexis sonriendo.

-"Kate y tu padre dijeron que estarías aquí y quería sorprenderte".

Alexis se acerco y la abrazo.

-"Escuche lo que le decías a tus compañeros, que Kate es tu madre y eso".

-"Oh, bueno, es que a veces es mas fácil decir eso que explicar todo, pero Kate nunca quiso ser mi madre, nunca trato de sustituirte".-Contesto la joven nerviosa.

-"Pero ella es tu madre Alexis, al menos es la que se porta como una madre, yo nunca lo he hecho, ni siquiera sabia donde vivías, lo siento cariño".

-"Esta bien, es decir, siempre supe como eran las cosas".-Dijo Alexis mirando al suelo.-"¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?".

-"Me voy mañana por la noche".-Dijo Meredith en un susurro.

Alexis asintió, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Caminaron hasta el piso en completo silencio, no cruzaron ni una palabra, Meredith pensó y aquella era probablemente la conversación más seria que había tenido con Alexis en su vida. Cuando llegaron al piso se sentaron en el sofá, y Meredith de nuevo vio fotos en las que salía Kate, también vio una de ella y su hija, aquello la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-"Hasta ahora nunca me había dado cuenta de todo lo que me perdí Alexis".

-"¿Te refieres a la mayoría de mis cumpleaños, a todos los días de la madre excepto cuando era un bebe o a mi graduación?".-De camino a casa Alexis había comenzado a enfadarse, no sabia bien porque.-"Quizás hablas de mi primer día de universidad, o de mi primer día de preescolar, o quizás te refieres a cuando me SECUESTRARON y me llevaron a Paris y tu ni quiera estabas de NY cuando volví.".

Meredith se quedo con los ojos como platos, no supo que decir, no tenia defensa alguna, no había escusa para no haber estado allí, claro que estaba trabajando todas esas veces, o quizás no todas.

Siguieron sentadas en el sofá, ninguna decía nada, hasta que sonó el teléfono del piso, Alexis se apresuró a contestar.

-"¿Si?".

-"Lex mi vida, ¿todo bien?, ¿te encontraste con Meredith?".-Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono en un tono bajo.

-"Si Kate, gracias por decirle donde estaba".

-"Bueno no os molesto más pero ya sabes para lo que llamo ¿no?".-Dijo de nuevo casi susurrando.

-"Por supuesto, buenas noches para ti Kate".

-"Ídem Lex".

Al otro lado de la ciudad Kate colocaba el teléfono en la oreja de una casi casi dormida Hayley.

-"Buenas noches mi princesa".-Dijo Alexis.

-"Noches Alesis".

Después se escucho el sonido de un beso contra el teléfono.

Alexis colgó y se giró, casi había olvidado que su madre estaba allí.

-"¿Le das las buenas noches todos los días?"-Pregunto Meredith.

-"No todos, hay veces que simplemente se queda dormida pero si ella lo pide, Kate me llama".

Meredith asintió.

-"La conocí hoy, me tiro del pelo y dijo tu nombre".

-"Debió ser por el color".-Dijo Alexis con una sonrisa.-"Es muy lista".

-"Como lo eras tu".-Dijo Meredith.

Aquella frase devolvió toda la incomodidad que habían perdido por un instante.

-"¿Como lo lleva Kate con el trabajo y todo eso?".

Alexis estuvo a punto de soltarle una mala frase pero se dio cuenta de que su madre solo trataba de hablar con ella así que suspiro y contesto.

-"No trabaja tanto, es decir, sigue siendo la mejor solo que ahora evita dormir en la comisaría y cosas así".-Ambas sonrieron.-"Papa se queda con Hayley pero desde hace algunas semanas, esta empezando a volver a la comisaría, la dejan en la guardería, que esta justo en la esquina de la calle y se pasan el día allí, la sacan en el descanso para comer y van siempre que tienen un momento libre, ya sabes, si Kate esta haciendo papeleo, Papa baja a estar con ella, si no hay ningún caso Hayley se queda directamente en el loft con él, están haciendo que funcione".-Termino Alexis.

De nuevo el silencio inundo la habitación.

Alexis pidió algo de cenar y mientras comían intercambiaron algunas palabras, cuando ambas terminaron Alexis le preparó el sofá cama y se marcho a dormir.

Meredith pensó en las otras veces que había visitado a su hija y viceversa, desde el minuto uno ella hablaba de su trabajo y su vida, y el resto de sus conversaciones giraban en torno a la moda, los famosos, las fiestas y cosas así. Se sintió mal por Alexis, pensó en Hayley y en como Kate la sostenía en el loft, ella nunca fue así con Alexis, había sido egoísta y se lo había perdido todo, fue a la habitación de Alexis y le dio un beso mientras dormía, después recogió sus cosas y se marchó, aquella situación era demasiado para ella.

Alexis se despertó y salió en busca de su madre, pero no estaba, fue entonces cuando vio una nota en la mesa.

"_Lo siento Alexis, por todo, por no haber estado ahí, ayer fue demasiado para mi. Te quiero._"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Alexis sin control, sentía rabia hacia su madre pero también mucha tristeza, sin pensarlo dos veces se vistió y se dirigió a la comisaría.

Cuando salio del ascensor vio a Kate trabajando en su mesa, no había nada colgado en la pizarra así que supuso que no había ningún caso y por eso no estaba su padre.

Paso por al lado de la mesa de Kate y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, después se metió en la primera sala que encontró vacía. Kate la miro sorprendida pero no pudo decir nada y cuando se dio cuenta estaba siguiendo a Alexis a una de las salas de reuniones, cuando entro cerro la puerta tras ella y en cuanto se giro hacia Alexis esta se tiro a sus brazos y la abrazo comenzando a llorar. Kate no dijo nada, la abrazo fuerte y le acaricio el pelo y la espalda.

-"Se ha ido, llega diciéndome que siente haberse perdido mi vida y después se va dejando una nota".-Cuando acabo la frase volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de Kate y continuo llorando, cuando Kate alzo un poco la cabeza vio a Espo al otro lado del cristal con mirada interrogante, sin soltar a Alexis, Kate alzo una de sus manos y se la puso en la oreja a modo de teléfono, después vocalizo la palabra "CASTLE", sin emitir sonido, Espo asintió y saco el móvil de su bolsillo.

Un cuarto de hora después Alexis ya se había tranquilizado pero se negaba a soltar a Kate que continuaba acariciándola para tratar de calmarla, fue entonces cuando Rick apareció en la comisaría.

Kate lo vio a través del cristal y suspiró.

-"Lex, ya ha llegado tu padre".

Alexis alzo un poco la vista y dijo.-"¿Papa?".Parecía una niña asustada, en lugar de la joven adulta confiada que solía ser. Kate asintió con una sonrisa y le dio otro beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, justo en ese momento Rick abrió la puerta.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?".

Alexis se giro y se enterró en el pecho de su padre.

Kate se acerco a el y le susurro.

-"Alexis te necesita".

Richard asintió mientras la detective bajaba todas las persianas de la habitación.

-"Lex, tengo que salir, pero podéis quedaros aquí todo el rato que queráis".-Dijo Kate pasando su mano por la espalda de Alexis.

-"Gracias Kate".-Dijo Alexis separándose un poco de su padre para apretar la mano de Kate que sonrío y salio de la habitación.

Le hizo señas a Esposito y Ryan para que no preguntaran nada y se dirigió a su mesa, no llevaba ni 30 segundos sentada cuando Gates sacó su cabeza de su despacho.

-"Detective Beckett, venga un momento".

En ese momento a Kate se levanto y se dirigió al despacho de la capitana.


	22. Chapter 22

-"¿Todo bien con la hija del señor Castle?".

-"Si".

-"¿Y por que esta llorando desesperadamente en la sala de reuniones detective?".

-"Sinceramente creo que ha decidido llorar todo lo que no lloro los ultimos 20 años, señor".

Gates asintió.

-"Tiene usted el día libre".

-"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Kate casi gritando.

-"Ya me ha oido, es una orden no un castigo, no hay ningun caso abierto y si lo huebiera la llamaré, ahora lleve a esa joven a casa".

-"Pero..".

-"Sin peros, nos vemos mañana detective Beckett".

Se fueron a casa y Alexis paso los dos días siguientes con ellos, se quedó a cuidar de Hayley y finalmente tuvo que volver a la universidad, había perdido tres días de clase pero necesitaba esta con su padre y con Kate.

Rick estaba a punto de terminar su ultimo libro por eso no había ido a la comisaría aquel día, sabia que sus editoras iban a matarlo como no enviara el siguiente capítulo pronto así que se paso la mayor parte de la mañana distraído con cualquier cosa, remoloneando para no tener que escribir y la tarde la paso escribiendo como un loco, le pasaba siempre igual y estaba tan acostumbrado a escribir corriendo que llego a plantearse si su éxito se debía a las elaboradas tramas y a la profundidad de sus personajes o si era tal vez resultado de la maraña de palabras que salía de su cabeza cuando quedaban pocas horas para el plazo limite de entrega del capítulo tan rápido que ni las procesaba, casi ni las pensaba parecía que los diálogos surgían de sus dedos y no de su cabeza.

Se levantó, no podía pasar un minuto mas en aquella mesa y fue en ese momento cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse para volver a cerrarse a los pocos segundos, vio como ella con su hija en brazos apoyada sobre la cadera se sacaba su chaqueta con bastante estilo para estar sujetando un bebe, y la dejaba en el armario de la entrada a la vez que guardaba su arma en una caja fuerte que ella le había obligado a instalar en aquel armario, la observo a través de los espacios libres entre sus libros que dejaban ver parcialmente el salón y fue cuando ella lo vio a él, solo vio parte de su cabeza mirando directamente hacia su posición.

Kate le sonrío y anduvo hacia la cocina, sabiendo que el aun la observaba levanto una taza de café vacía y la agito de espaldas a él incitándolo a que saliera de su despacho.

Ahora era él el que sonreía mientras tiraba de la puerta para ir al salón y encontrarse con ellas. Cuando llego a la encimera se la encontró manejando la cafetera, bebe todavía en su cadera, no pudo evitarlo y las abrazo por la espalda, dejo su cabeza reposar en el hombro de la detective y se quedo parado simplemente respirando con la nariz en su pelo, mientras ella se movía para preparar el café, no la molesto ni la distrajo como hacia otras veces recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo, simplemente la abrazó y no dijo nada, mientras dejaba que una de sus manos acariciaba la cabeza de Hayley. Cuando Kate acabo de colocar la cafetera y apretó el botón para que comenzara a funcionar se giro entre sus brazos sin separarse y coloco un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-"Se puede saber que le pasa señor Castle, lo noto muy callado"

-"Te he echado de menos".

Ella suspiro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-"Y a ella".-Dijo dando un beso en la cabecita de la pequeña.

-"Apuesto a que si, solo nos echas de menos cuando tienes que escribir".-Dijo ella burlándose de el.

-"Siempre que no estas te echo de menos Kate, _siempre_"

-"Venga ya Castle ni se te ocurra usar "Always" ahora mismo, solo estas aburrido"

-"Puede ser que este aburrido".-Dijo alzando a la niña y acunándola contra su pecho.-"Pero es cierto detective, siempre que no estáis, os echo de menos".


	23. Chapter 23

**Cortito pero espero que os guste.**

Kate y Rick estaban en la comisaría archivando el último caso que habían cerrado aquel día, fue entonces cuando el antiguo jefe de Kate en Washington entró en la planta de homicidios, cuando Kate lo vio se quedo paralizada, el hombre se acercó a ella.

-"Detective Beckett puedo hablar con usted".

Kate que seguía sorprendida respondió rápidamente.-"Si, por supuesto señor".

El hombre miro a Castle.-"¿En privado?".

-"De echo señor, si no se trata de un caso, me gustaría que el señor Castle este presente".-Dijo Kate.

-"Por supuesto".-Contesto.

Kate lo guió hacia la sala de descanso y los tres se sentaron en una mesa, aquel hombre no dejaba de mirar a Castle.

-"Detective estoy aquí para hacerle una oferta".

Kate no dijo nada y espero a que el hombre continuara.

-"Cuando trabajo con nosotros cerro todos los casos en los que trabajo y ni siquiera era la que dirigía el equipo, hemos mirado sus datos y tiene unas cifras increíbles, cierra prácticamente todos sus casos e incluso ha cerrado algunos que llevaban tiempo parados. Estoy aquí para ofrecerle un puesto en el FBI".

Kate sonrió.-"Muchas gracias por la oferta, me siento alagada, pero voy a tener que rechazarla, señor".

-"Pero aun no ha escuchado como seria el trabajo detective".-Insistió el agente.

-"Señor, tengo una hija y estoy embarazada de nuevo".-Dijo Kate sonriendo a Castle.

-"No seria un problema, de verdad que la queremos con nosotros".

-"Señor, de verdad, no quiero ser irrespetuosa porque estoy segura de que me va a hacer una gran oferta pero no la voy a aceptar".

-"¿Puedo preguntar porque?".-Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

-"Principalmente porque el tiempo que pase en Washington fue muy difícil lejos de mi familia y ahora que hay bebes de por medio no creo que fuera capaz de pasar tiempo lejos de casa, y otra razón es que probablemente me volvería a despedir señor".

-"¿Por qué dice eso detective?, cometió un error pero no parece la clase de persona que comete el mismo error dos veces".

-"Ahí tiene la razón, pero yo no cometí ningún error, el error habría sido no haber ayudado a aquella chica y en el futuro lo volvería a hacer".

El hombre la miro sorprendido.-"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para convencerla?".

-"No señor, pero de nuevo muchas gracias por la oferta".

Se estrecharon las manos y el hombre desapareció.

Kate sonrío hacia Castle.

-"Ey, ¿estas segura?".-Dijo el preocupado.

-"No he estado mas segura de nada en toda mi vida Castle".-Extendió el brazo y le agarro la mano mientras continuaba sonriéndole.

-"Eres extraordinaria Kate".-Dijo Castle que alzo su mano libre y la poso en el todavía plano vientre de la detective.-"Tu mama es extraordinaria ¿me oyes?".-Susurro Rick dirigiéndose al bebe.


End file.
